Bad Girls Club, Season 3: Chicago
by Xavion639
Summary: After last season changes have been made to better these girls, rules have been set and limits have been given can these girls survive this experience within 3 months, who will the BADDEST? Who will LEAVE? Who will SURVIVE?, only CHICAGO can tell. THE WINDY CITY HAS NOW GOTTEN CRAZY.
1. BGC3 Trailer

_**{Camera clips}**_

_**[Clips being shown]**_

_**(Effects being shown)**  
><em>

_[Songs being played]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Yellow overlay effect)<em>**

**_{Overview of Chicago}_**

_"Chicago:The Windy City"_

**_{The house is shown from aerial view}_**

_"I'm working on being me" Savannah screamed._

_"Don't put your hand in my face" Camilla voiced out._

**_[Camilla throwing a pillow]_**

**BAD**

_"I'm tired of smiling in bitches faces and acting like I don't care, I'm here to work on me" told the lifecoach._

_"Don't fuck with me then" Camilla exclaimed._

**_[Maria and Milyn walking down the sidewalk]_**

_"I'm learning how you need to be honest in this house, and just go with the flow" Milyn told the lifecoach as she was sitting on the couch._

_**[Savannah standing on the balcony, looking over Chicago, while her hair is blowing in the air]**  
><em>

**GIRLS**

_"Bitch MOVE" Deja exclaimed._

**_[Security struggling holding Deja back, while she is hitting someone]_**

_"You talked about everyone here"_

**CLUB**

_"Come On You Dumb Hoe" Camilla exclaimed as she was standing in the living room._

_"Bitch" Deja exclaimed as she tried to walk around Savannah._

_**[Deja punching Camilla in the face]**_

_"How you going to be real with the next bitch?!" Savannah exclaimed._

_**Next Season on Bad Girls Club Chicago**_

_(Neon Jungle starts playing in the background)_

**_[Milyn twerking on a stripper pole] _**

_"We're going to **HAWAII**" the girls started screaming._

**_[_****_Hilary stumbling and trying to push Maria away from her]_**

_"We're going to run this house" three girls yelled inside the confessional._

**_[Milyn standing in front of Camilla]_**

_"I've never called her weak" Cassandra exclaimed._

**_[Deja slamming Camilla on the ground]_**

_"Bitches always talking shit"_

_**[Maria running up on Shay]**  
><em>

**_[The girls dancing in the club laughing (the screen goes black and white)]_**

**_[Savannah wrapping her hair up]_**

_"There's seven girls here, we all won't get along you're my bitch I got your back" Camilla exclaimed to Savannah as they was outside in the backyard._

_**[Camilla and Savannah arguing in the limo]**_

_"You suppose to be my sister, but you just making it worse" Rebecca exclaimed before she threw a pillow._

**_[Rebecca and Camilla arguing]_**

_"Learn the motherfucking rules of this house before you make another bitch mad" Maria exclaimed._

**_[Maria fighting Rebecca on the patio]_**

_"I'm ready what's up" Savannah exclaimed as she walked down the stairs._

**_[Rebecca getting dragged across the bed and punched in the back of the head]_**

**_[Rebecca pushing Hilary]_**

_"I've kept it real" Camilla exclaimed._

**_[Camilla struggling in the security guards arms]_**

_"PATTY WAGON ASS BITCH" Camilla yelled._

**_[Milyn reaching out and pulling Hilary's hair and falling into the flower bed]_**

_"GO HOME BITCH" Deja exclaimed as she tried to move around security._

_"This is my room, BITCH BYE!" Savannah yelled as she stood on top of her bed pounding her fists._

_**[Savannah and Maria**_**_ pulling each other's hair]_**

_"I don't give a fuck no more" Cassandra exclaimed as she broke down crying._

**_[Savannah_****_ punching Maria in the face_****_]_**

_**[Deja sucker punching Camilla]**  
><em>

_**[Hilary and Milyn fighting in the club]**_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled and swing and then getting punched]**_

_[Rockstar 101 by Rihanna {Butch Clancy Remix} started playing in background]_

_**GET READY**_

_**[Milyn's hair getting pulled while she is pulling Rebecca's hair and getting thrown to the ground]**_

_"What the fuck you thought this was? You gotta GO!" Savannah exclaimed._

_**FOR THE**_

_**[Savannah and Maria in the hot tub]**_

_**UNCUT**_

_**[Milyn leaning over security in the limo]**_

_"Bitch I'm a knock you the fuck out" Milyn told Hilary as she was leaning over her._

_**RAW**_

_**[Maria putting her hair in a ponytail]**_

**_CRAZIEST_**

_**[Camilla get pulled down to ground]**_

_**CHICAGO SHOWDOWN**_

_**[Milyn getting carried out by the police]**_

_**[Deja socking Camilla in the face and dragging her around the floor]**_

_**[Hilary getting punched in the face]**_

_**[Cassandra _**getting pulled across the bed**_]**_

_**"WHAT'S UP BITCH**__**"**_

_**BAD GIRLS CLUB  
><strong>__CHICAGO_


	2. Making It to the Mansion, Chicago

_**After two of the most CRAZIEST, DRAMATIC, and HECTIC seasons, many girls auditioned to become one of the BAD GIRLS, watch as you meet the seven new bad girls that will be entering the house.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Everyone I'm Keke from season 2"<p>

_**[Keke partying, and laughing with the girls, going to Miami and dancing]**_

"And I'm Dina, representing season 1 of the Bad Girls Club"

_**[Dina dancing with the girls in a club, Dancing on Cece and Tinka]**_

"We are so excited to be back and we can't wait to introduce you to a whole new group of bad girls" Dina exclaimed.

_**(The words **__**Deja are shown aligned on the letter C)**_

_**(The words **__**Rebecca **__**are shown aligned on the letter H)**_

_**(The words Milyn are shown aligned on the letter I)**_

__**(The words **____**Hilary **____**are **____**shown aligned on the letter C)**__

_**(The words Camilla are shown aligned on the letter A)**_

_**(The words Savannah are shown aligned on the letter G)**_

_**(The words Maria are shown aligned on the letter O)**_

"We are going to take a sneak peek of the seven women entering into the 'Bad Girls' House in Chicago." Keke exclaimed.

"Good Clubs, The Lakes, and Hot Men. Come on what more could you ask for?" Dina asked.

"This year, 'Bad Girls' is going back to the basics" Keke explained.

"These girls are here to change, have fun, and learn something about themselves" Dina exclaimed.

"Have you changed?" Keke asked.

"No" Dina replied.

Dina and Keke laughed.

Keke rolled her eyes, "Being in the 'Bad Girls Club' is like holding up a mirror to yourself"

"It's hard work but it's a one in a lifetime opportunity" Dina exclaimed. "And hopefully by the end of this journey these girls will grow"

"Hopefully these girls will be better than those who came before them and actually came to change" Keke exclaimed.

"Are you ready" Dina asked.

"I'm Ready" Keke replied.

"It All Starts Now!" They both exclaimed.

"BGC 3 is about to be the craziest season yet" Dina exclaimed. "Let's start things off with the first bad girl of Season 3"

"We have our first bad girl from the NYC" Keke explained, "Show us what you bringing Deja"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The words Deja are shown)<strong>_

_[A tan brown skin, plus size girl flipping her black ombre brown, wearing a black peplum sides dress with black heels]_

DEJA  
>twenty<strong>four<br>****BROOKLYN  
><strong>new york

**THE NEW YORK  
>LOUDMOUTH<strong>

_I'm the type of person that is really loyal like a dog, once you fuck me over I'm a bite the shit out of your ass, Everyone has told me that people are scared of me because of how I mean what I say and keep it real all together, and I tell them I'm just being honest that the only person you need to be scared of is god, I'm nothing to be scared of._

_(A picture of Deja posing)_

_I've had a hard time growing up, but I never let that get to me or bring me down, the only person who I care about is my grandmother. After going through what I did, I started trying to become a better person but it doesn't end up happening like I want it to._

_(Deja and her Grandmother)_

_She's the one who taught me these things in life, she'll be close to me even when I'm away from her. If I need to leave this experience it'll be because of my grandma, and her health condition. Nothing isn't more important to me than my grandmother._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Deja outside taking a smoke break, "You steady calling me fake for what?!"_

_Camilla flipped over a table, and threw a chair across the backyard._

_"I'm over you altogether!" Camilla screamed._

_"You keeping saying off the wall things and I can't deal with it" Deja told her._

_"And what can't you deal with?" Camilla asked. _

_"You thinking that you're bad and you're really not" Deja told her._

_"I'm tired of you saying slick shit, and you don't hear me complaining" Camilla told her as she looked at Deja with a stank look._

_**Deja- **I'm __completely __over Camilla, she doesn't want to listen and I finally can see why Maria doesn't like her and I agree with Maria on this one.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Deja, I really like you" Keke exclaimed,"You came there to have fun and not let what anyone say get to you"<p>

"Honestly, you one big bad bitch, you and my friend Ivy will get along just fine" Dina exclaimed.

"Did you really have to say that?" Keke asked.

"Yes, because when she see these bitches they'll be saying _'I'm the baddest bitch'_ and I really want her to tell them _'I'm the biggest and baddest bitch since I walked into this room_" Dina explained,"You could be the one flicking them bitches out of the house, You could be that bitch that everyone doesn't see as a threat but really is" Dina started laughing

"Dina, now I see why you said you didn't change girl. Moving on, Deja I definitely would like to kick it with you but then again you might just swing on me" Keke explained.

"I'm a say this, reason why I'm talking about her is because I like her and anyone of you can ask Ivy, this is what happened with me and her off camera we would laugh about it actually so if you have an issue let me know" Dina exclaimed. "Deja, you won't last in the house and it probably might be because you done knocked a bitch out" Dina started laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Don't expect me to let you slide, with remarks about my friends or me for that matter, I'm one of those girls where my loyalty is head strong. I'll fight for my friends even when they don't do the same for me. I'm here for me but whoever I kick it with I'll gladly defend you first before anyone else. <em>

**_[Deja laughing with her friends]_**

_I'm very fun being around, I love to twerk, bounce, drink, smoke, and to eat, *starts laughing*, Don't get me wrong my ass is fat so yes bitches a big girl can do what you do to but better. I'm very sexual and aggressive when things get very passionate. I love people who are real and can be honest with themselves, I will try to keep my cool but once you cross my path expect me to wreck your ass until, you feel sorry._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Deja standing in front of a bed rubbing her hands all over Maria.__  
><em>

_"You like that don't you" Deja asked._

_"Yeah" Maria exclaimed._

_Deja laughed._

_Maria kissed Deja and laid down in her bed._

_**(cuts to a scene outside)**_

_**Deja-** After getting in bed with Maria, Camilla definitely feels some type of way towards me, me and Camilla didn't do anything so I don't understand where it's coming from but she can definitely get the popped in her mouth._

_"I'm over you" Camilla exclaimed._

_"What you mean though" Deja exclaimed._

_"You know that I don't fuck with them and you want to be cool" Camilla told her,"I'm done"_

_**Deja- **I'm not about to entertain Camilla for the simple fact that I want to kick it with Milyn and Maria, you will can't dictate my life and think that it'll be okay with me._

_**(Cuts to a scene of Deja being held back by three girls)**  
><em>

_"You always saying slick shit" Deja exclaimed as she tried to swing between the three girls."I'm tired of hearing you talk shit and not doing nothing"_

_"Come on then bitch" Camilla exclaimed as she threw a pillow at Deja._

_Deja walked around the couch and she socked Camilla in the face, Camilla's head went to the side and she pulled Deja's hair, Deja pulled Camilla's hair and started punching her in the face, Camilla fell to the ground from the punches and she pulled Deja down with her.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Deja, I had respect for you after seeing you get attacked by Maria and then I see you making out with her and touching on her but why fight a girl who 1. Isn't in your weight class and 2. Who obviously made it clear how she feels about you" Dina exclaimed.<p>

"Okay, Deja this is Dina, not Keke, so when you ask people who says what they can say it was Dina. All I have to say is that I give you your props, because if it was me, I would've forgot about that bullshit I liked you and you rejected me and there would've been more things to it but you know what it's alright" Keke exclaimed.

"But definitely I'm going to say this and I don't care who don't like it, this will probably be another Ivy and Rocky situation" Dina exclaimed while doing a thumbs down sign,"Up next is Rebecca and I definitely can say she has issues that she needs to work out"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The words Rebecca are shown)<strong>_

_[A tall slim girl with medium cool skin, long blonde _straight _hair, wearing an ivory plunging V-neck long sleeve dress with Ivory heels]_

REBECCA  
>twenty<strong>seven<br>****MOBILE  
><strong>alabama

**WELL-MANNERED  
>QUEEN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Never be a liar because once you lie to me, I'm done with you. I've never been the type of girl to have a tendency to talk about people; people always has an issue with my sister more than me. I've been picked on before, but that's because of my personality,I'm that little nice girl who can forgive real easily but don't take my niceness for an advantage that's going to be sweet to you, because, I can be just as mean as my sister.<em>

**_[Rebecca standing next to Camilla] _**

_One thing that I'm looking forward to is talking to my twin sister while on this show, don't get me wrong I love my sister but there is a fine line for what she did to me as a person that can never be forgiven, I just feel that me and her was close as kids but growing up all I can say now is that me and her aren't on the best of terms right now because even though she's a relative there are many issues that need to be resolved before anyone of us call the other sister again._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Rebecca walked outside towards a group of girls._

_"So who has a problem with me?" She asked them._

_The girls all looked at Rebecca._

_"Because I never once said anything to make y'all hate me" She exclaimed._

_"Girl bye" Maria told her._

_**Rebecca-** I'm just tired of looking at this girl so you know what,Maria bring it._

_"Get up" Rebecca asked Maria,"Because you obviously want to fight"_

_Maria up and got in Rebecca's face.**]**_

* * *

><p>"WOAH" Keke exclaimed,"Rebecca, you went outside like it was a mission, you told the girl to get up, but you didn't swing on her."<p>

"Obviously, she isn't with the business as is seems" Dina explained,"But hopefully she can work things out with her sister, I don't know the situation but I don't think you bringing the drama between you and your sister just between the two of you"

"Dina stop it" Keke told her.

"Why? I'm a keep it real and if she doesn't work things out with her sister that's on her ass" Dina exclaimed."I'm a say how I feel"

* * *

><p><em>I've always been taught that no matter what you never need to resort to violence, even when the things that happens to calls for it. Me as a person doesn't need to be talked to any type of way either give me respect or don't talk to me at all. I can fight but, it'll only be a last resort so just because you in my face yelling a cussing me out, once you get in my personal face and you're waving your arms around, I'm a hit you before you can hit me.<em>

_**Sneak Peek**  
><em>

_**[**Rebecca walked into the house._

_"Bitch you need to know how to stop talking shit before you get another ass whooping" Maria __exclaimed._

_Rebecca walked into her room._

_**Rebecca-** I just walked into the house and right away I'm being yelled at like if you have a problem we can talk it out._

_"I'll come talk to you guys when I'm ready" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"Take your ass home bitch because this a place for real bitches only" Maria exclaimed._

_"Bitch you never was real to begin with" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"What you say bitch" Maria asked._

_"I didn't stutter, you're not real MARIA!" Rebecca exclaimed._

_**Rebecca- **I'm absolutely over Maria at this point, she's always yelling and trying to fight and I'm just really just going to give her what she wants._

_Maria walked towards Rebecca "Becky I'm a socked you in the face"_

_Rebecca decked Maria, Maria grabbed Rebecca's hair when she fell, Rebecca fell to the ground with Maria. Maria started punching Rebecca in the head.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Damn Rebecca, you tried to avoid the situation but it still sucked you in, but I have to say you fighting leave it to the professional, it's not for you" Keke exclaimed.<p>

"All I have to say is, Rebecca it looks like you just came home, you tired and you don't want to deal with the bullshit but when she called you out, girl you went straight at her so I definitely can't wait to see you on this season." Dina explained.

"It's not just that Dina," Keke told her,"Rebecca has her moments where she doesn't want to be bothered or messed with so I want to see what she brings to Chicago"

"I completely agree with you on that" Dina told her.

"Up next we have a very good friend of mine" Keke exclaimed,"Milyn show them how LA can run the bad girls club"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The words Milyn are shown)<strong>_

_[A tall slim girl with tan brown skin, with curly black hair with a light brown tips, wearing a crème bandeau sequin cut-out maxi dress with crème T-strap heels.]_

MILYN  
>twenty<strong>two<br>****MIAMI  
><strong>florida

**THE SCANDALOUS  
><strong>**DIVA**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Milyn and I'm from Los Angeles, Mimi bad ass, my name is Milyn but don't call me that.<em>

_**[**Mimi dancing in a two piece bikini**]**_

_I love to do things behind people's back, it's just this feeling you get from them feeling dumb that makes you laugh._

_**[**Mimi twerking**]**_

_My friend, she is like,"Why do you always sleep with everyone's boyfriend why don't you go and get your own" and I'm like,"Because it's fun"_

_I'm always flashing like always, likes Boobs I love them. I'm really flirty and sexual, when I drink I'm really aggressive. I would walk up to someone and just touch them, I really love to make out. They always saying, 'Oh she's Bisexual','She's Gay', they call me greedy. I'll take anything, Oh that's your girlfriend I want her, Oh that's your boyfriend I want him._

**_(Mimi posing) _**

_I don't try to be manipulative but I'll like say something and put thoughts in people's heads to do other things, Everything about me is just a scandal but no matter people are saying about me and true bad girl never kisses and tells. I had sex with Rob Kardashian, I'm blocked by Dwight Howard._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[Milyn- _**_There was lot going on in the media between Justin Bieber and I can not confirm those past allegations but I can only say I'll get through them._

_Milyn was sitting on her bed putting her hair in a pony tail,"So everyone was going ballistic over the whole me dating Justin Bieber" she exclaimed._

_Deja looked at Milyn crazy."Mimi, I still want to know how you get with him anyway"_

_"I can't tell you" Milyn told her.**]**_

* * *

><p>"DAAMMNNN" Keke and Dina exclaimed.<p>

"Mimi, you came to have fun, and I personally know you, so do what you need to do." Keke exclaimed.

"Like I really don't know about you girl, you give me this vibe that you're sneaky but do you girl" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Don't let me fool you, I may not like it but I will fight you, because everyone knows once you've been outed for being messy everyone will want to fight you and I'll be ready for when it happens. Anything is possible when you put your mind to it, I'm definitely can see myself chilling and relaxing but I will most definitely snatch a bitch, when she gets to smart for me.<em>

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"Do you want to fight me?" Milyn asked Hilary._

_"Come on then" Hilary told her as she tied her hair back._

_Milyn walked up to Hilary._

_Hilary pulled Milyn's hair and started punching her in the face._

_Milyn started punching and pulling hair, one of Milyn's punched landed in Hilary's eye._

_Milyn start uppercutting into Hilary's face._

_Hilary start covering up her head.__**]**_

* * *

><p>"I'm completely shocked by this, Milyn you fought this girl and I don't understand why she cover her face up and didn't even swing back but you kept hitting her, there's a word I call people like you, weak, why fight this girl when she can't even defend herself" Dina exclaimed,"Then to make it worse it looks like she was doing a confessional"<p>

"I just can't wait and see what happens because simple fact, something might have happened, just for her to lash out at her but, I'm definitely can't wait to see what goes down in this house." Keke exclaimed.

"Girl, we have seen three members of the cast and there is more to come, Everyone you should remember Jessie, Our First Texas Bad Girl" Dina exclaimed.

"And still is" Keke remarked.

"Well now we bring to you, another Bad Girl from Texas, Hilary we need to see you girl. Show us what else Texas can bring to the table." Dina exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>(The words Hilary are shown)<strong>__

__[A slim average size girl with medium cool skin and dirty blonde hair, wearing a Off-White Black Color-Block Dress and Black Color-Block Straps High Heel Sandals]  
><em>_

HILARY  
>twenty<strong>six<br>****HOUSTON  
><strong>texas

**THE MARKABLE  
>FIRECRACKER<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If I have to leave this experience it's going to be for the simple fact that I'm not liking how I react to it or because I'm not sticking to who I am. Everyone comes on the show saying they hate drama, I love it there's nothing better than straight plain drama. I come from a very hard love life, I have dated guys who either left me for older people or were older than me, one relationship I had ended up with me having my son who I love, we both came to understanding about the situation and it's good.<em>

**_[Hilary with her son, Luca] _**

_Everyone has seen me and knows that I'm not a violent person but I refuse for you to attack me and put your hands on me, I've been thought that people will always talk about you, nothing they say will be good, but at the end they will be fake and not act like themselves. If there is anything that I want to change, I'd want to change how I react to certain situations that can make an impact on my child's life._

_**[**The girls are all in a limo._

_"No the thing that messed me up was when she came at me saying that I'll be the first one to go home" Hilary exclaimed._

_The limo pulled up into the driveway. The girls got out and went into the house. _

_"You want to talk?" Hilary asked Rebecca._

_"I don't want to talk to you about anything" Rebecca told her._

_Hilary put her hair up in a ponytail._

**_Hilary- _**_Rebecca, I don't know why you feeling some type of way but tonight will be the night that we'll fight. _

_"So why do I need to go home?" Hilary asked her._

_"My reason for you to go home is that you're a mother and I don't want to bash on you or your son" Rebecca told her._

_"Wow so you want me to go home because I'm a mom and I left my son." Hilary exclaimed._

_"That's not what I'm saying" Rebecca told her._

_Hilary walked up to Rebecca,"So what's your problem?"_

_"Back up" Rebecca told her_

_Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard. Rebecca punched Hilary in the face, both of the girls fell on the floor, Hilary got on top of Rebecca and started punching her in the face.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Damn Hilary you definitely got them hands, I for one would've been popped Rebecca after she said she didn't want to talk to me" Dina exclaimed<p>

"Well then it's a good thing that she isn't you" Keke told her.

"Keke" Dina exclaimed.

"What?" Keke asked.

"Shut up" Dina told her.

Keke started laughing.

"But yeah, Hilary you're a single mom now and I honestly can say you inspired me to do what I do now, so it'll be perfect to see you on this show" Keke explained.

"All I want to say is, you single moms are doing it these days, you are really showing America that 'we' meaning women don't need a man to raise **our **children, they'll be just fine with us" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>I'm very relaxed, I don't like to look for trouble because what's the point in cause yourself the stress of worrying about a person who doesn't care for you or don't pay you any mind. I think that's a thing that I want to bring to the house, you don't need to be in drama to be a Bad Girl, if you have the looks, and what it takes to be one without stepping out of your character then you are a true Bad Girl without even coming on the show if you can manage to do that.<em>

**_Sneak Peek  
><em>**

**_[_**_"I have nothing to say to you, other than one thing" Hilary exclaimed._

_"That's fine with me" Maria told her._

_"I really do think that you're self-centered and don't care for no one but yourself" Hilary told her._

_"And I wonder, if your child thinks that his mom is fucked up for leaving his dad, after being married for four years." Maria exclaimed back._

_**Hilary-** I'm shocked that Maria tells me this, you're going to sit here in my face and talk about my past marriage and my child in one sentence, now I have a problem with you and it'll never be resolved until I say so.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Wow, you tell her how it is and she talks about your child" Keke exclaimed.<p>

"It's not just that Keke, it's the simple fact that you as a person who either knew this information or she told you, is going to use that information as a low blow" Dina exclaimed."Hilary I would've dragged her ass instead of Rebecca"

Keke started laughing,"Shut the hell up Dina"

"I'm serious girl" Dina told her.

"Well in this case, Hilary I love you, everything that you are standing for is positive you're not trying to prove anything so I'm definitely sure that you will make it to the end" Keke exclaimed. "Up next we have a very awesome surprise, not only is she a bad but she is also the twin of Rebecca, with a hard edge, Camilla show us what's up with you girl"

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>(The words Camilla are shown)<strong>_**_

_[A tall slim girl with medium cool skin, long blonde straight hair, wearing a black plunging V-neck long sleeve dress with black leather heels]_

CAMILLA  
>twenty<strong>s<strong>**even  
><strong>**MOBILE  
><strong>alabama

**BLACK SHEEP  
>BLONDIE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm the toughness out of me and my sister, I had to grow up faster than she did because a family situation with one of our sisters got taken to an all new high. I came from a great family don't get me wrong but things had gotten to a point where me and my sister have issues that, maybe can't be resolved, I'm coming on this show to change how I am around other women, I don't take likely to them because they are either plotting behind my back or trying to make me feel dumb, I honestly am one that can say that it's hard to be around other girls just for the simple fact that they bring drama with them wherever they go.<em>

**_[_**_Camilla dancing at a club with her friends**]**_

_Things have become what I would say difficult, the last time that I saw my sister was when we graduated from High School. Me and her have become so strained and mad with each other that we don't even go to our parents house for the holidays, because when me and her are in the same room we start arguing and then it turns into a fight._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"I lost all respect for you when you did me dirty" Rebecca exclaimed._

_"Okay that's fine with me" Camilla told her._

_"Milly you're one fake bitch and I can't believe I ever called you a sister" Rebecca told her._

_"And if you felt like that you should've told mom that you wanted to be given up for adoption, and I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug" Camilla told her._

_Rebecca threw a pillow at Camilla.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Wow" Dina exclaimed,"You have issues with your sister I can see that but that's blood nobody can replace that, all I'm saying is bottom line, I hope that this experience will help the both of you work out your problems."<p>

"I completely agree" Keke told her,"it's not just that, both of you girls know each other very well, I'm not going to lie when I found out that we had sisters on the show I thought they would do their casting tape together, obviously both of you don't want to see each other and I think that the producers didn't know that y'all were sisters beforehand, they maybe though that y'all was the same person using a different name."

"Girl, let's move on." Dina told her.

* * *

><p><em>I have a very bad temper when you push my buttons, like I'm not going to have people's back right off the bat, either you fuck with me or you don't but it's cool with me regardless. I've been told many of things throughout my life, and I do actually take it to the heart because I start thinking about it and start believing that I'm doing this. That's why I want to change I don't want to be called 'the girl who has issues with her sister and let it affect her life' that's not me. Everything that has happened in my life was completely different from hers. <em>

_I'm not one who play those games where you talk shit to me and then try to be my friend, hell no I'm beating your ass and I'm done with you. That's a reason why I might be kicked off this show, especially if me and you have had many arguments with one another than I'm definitely whooping your ass._

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"All I'm saying is that we respect one another" Deja exclaimed._

_"You want to be extra" Camilla told her._

_"No bitch you're being extra" Deja told her as she put her hand in Camilla's face._

_Camilla shoved Deja's hand down,"Don't put your hand in my face"_

_"Don't touch me" Deja told her._

_"What's up, I told you what happened at the club so don't play dumb" Camilla told her._

_"Okay, let me tell you something" Deja told her, as she took her sandals off,"I'm a punch the lights out of you, touch me one more time and I'm popping you in the mouth, I'm not playing with you"  
><em>

_Camilla looked up at Deja,"Come on you oversize cow"_

_"Bitch I'm saying that we respect one another, we don't have to be cool or nothing" Deja told her._

_Camilla took off her heels,and swept all of her hair to one side,"You took off your shit, I don't care bitch you mad extra, because you can't handle the tru-"_

_Deja punched Camilla in the head, Camilla latched on to Deja's hair and started punching her in the head.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Damn Camilla, you should-be backing down from Deja but you wanted to run your mouth and looked what happened" Dina exclaimed.<p>

"It's not just that Dina" Keke exclaimed,"It's just that you say you want to come to get closer to know women but you fighting the biggest one, what sense does that make?"

"I'm definitely think that this girl has issues that can't even be fixed, especially the issues with her sister" Dina exclaimed.

"I completely agree with you on that, Camilla no shade but you won't last long in this house, and if you do it might be because you're sister is helping you out" Keke exclaimed.

"So next up, we are blessed with having a model and fashion designer as a bad girl, Savannah we're ready to know the real you" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong>(The words Savannah are shown)<strong>_**_**_

___[A slim, small girl with caramel skin, with long hair that starts off brown and transitions into an auburn color and then into blonde on the tips, wearing an off gold backless body-con peplum dress with black leather heels]___

SAVANNAH  
>twenty<strong>one<br>****SAN DIEGO  
><strong>california

**TEMPERED  
>PLAYER<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, my name is Savannah London, my friends call me either "Tiny" or "Lo" which is short for my last name. I'm 21 years old and I reside in San Diego, California! <em>

_**[Savannah is shown wearing a black crop-top that says, "Ea$y" on the front in bold white text and white acid-washed shorts. She was adorning a gold watch on her left wrist and a variety of mid-rings on her fingers. She was standing in her living room talking to the camera.]**__  
><em>

_So why I think I'm a Bad Girl is because I mean what I say and I say what I mean. My word is my everything and I say, "I'm Bad" so best believe that it's true.__People look at me and think I'm a pushover cause of my size but let's be clear size ain't got shit to do with an ass-whooping._

_**[Savannah was now in her washroom applying some make-up, she**__** begins to laugh as she makes her way into her bedroom and sits on the edge of her bed, **__**Savannah begins to twerk on her bed showing off her dancing skills.]**_

_I'm Bi-Sexual which means I do both things and when I say "do" I literally mean "DO" both of them! __One thing about me is I don't let nobody in too close because I don't want to get my heart broken so once I feel like I'm catching feelings towards someone, I automatically pull the cord and drop off the face of the earth towards them. _

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_Savannah__ on the phone, "I've never had to deal with a person who can talk to someone one minute and then hate on them for no reason, so why would I want to get to know you if you could do the same thing to me"_

_Maria wearing a black shirt and white tights was standing next to the phone room listening to Savannah talk on the phone._

_"So, what do you have to say now?" Maria asked._

_"I just said that I don't understand how you can turn on someone that fast" Savannah told her._

_"I haven't turned on you have I" Maria asked. "But you know what you are a fake ass bitch and I can't stand fake ass bitches"_

_"How am I fake" Savannah told her._

_"I'm tired of you so what's up" Maria told her as she crossed her arms and looked at Savannah._

_"What's up then" Savannah told her._

_**Savannah- **If Maria think that her calling me fake and all this shit should affect me then she's wrong, her opinion on me doesn't have real value. I'm not going to beg her to tell me why she has an issue with me. I'm really at the point where I'm a give you what you want._

_Maria stepped into the phone room._

_Savannah hanged up the phone,"What's up?"_

_Maria lunged at Savannah, Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall__.**]**_

* * *

><p>"Savannah, I really like you" Keke exclaimed,"You came there to have fun and not let what anyone say get to you"<p>

"Honestly, when bitches are attacking you, I can see you going off and keep the argument going because you don't back down and I applaud you for that" Dina exclaimed.

"It's just probably jealousy and envy, that they won't like you but do you boo" Keke exclaimed.

"Because simple fact, you're the one girl who will put these bitches to shame and definitely have them put on a front just because you walked into the room" Dina exclaimed

"I'm like honest to god, I'd be putting on a front if I see a young woman who can hold her own and stick to what she believes in other than just trying to fit in" Keke explained.

"And that's the price of coming on Bad Girls Club, you'll lose who you are as a person just to make it to the end" Dina exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>I have trust issues and letting people in because, people always want to come in and play with your emotions and I don't have time for it.I think highly of my friends you can have everything that comes with me because we're cool but once you cross me and say certain things that doesn't need to be said, then I'm not giving you another chance after you blew it.<em>_  
><em>

_**[Savannah Heads into her kitchen and opens up a champagne bottle and pours out some liquor to drink.]**_

_Now it's time for y'all too see me turn up!_

_**[Savannah is shown at a club with her friend Paris partying! Savannah was wearing a multi-coloured love-heart tube dress, pink open-toed pumps, black lipstick, her hair curled, a gold bracelet on her right wrist, a gold watch on her left wrist and a gold chain around her neck.]**_

_I'm a loyal bitch! This is my up-top day 1 bitch right here! Say Hi Paris!_

_**[Savannah shows Paris whining and grinding in her royal blue off-the-shoulder tube dress as she turns her head and says "Hi" to the camera.]**_

_I'm well-known, some might say I'm a socialite but I don't feel as though I have a lot of friends, more-so I have a lot of acquaintances.__Well this is just a glimpse of my life and I'm willing to let y'all get to know the full me so hopefully you guys pick me for BGC3!_

_**[Various people are shown shouting out Savannah but are referring to her as "Lo" due to them**__** knowing her by that name. Savannah is shown once again taking shots with her friends.]**_

_**[Savannah is shown leaving the club as she blows a kiss to the camera and her friends huddle around her and chant "LO FOR BGC3"!]**_

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"I don't talk to anyone out of anger" Savannah exclaimed as she was sitting down with her bandana wrapped around her head with some of her hair hanging out._

_"Sometimes you don't need to entertain stuff like that" Deja told her._

_"It's not just that, me and you can fight all day and night it makes no difference to me just as long as you know your place." Savannah told her._

_**Savannah-** I will fight you again, Don't think because security is here that you're safe I'll catch you on your best day which will be my worst._

_Milyn walked outside._

_"What happened back there didn't need to happen" Deja told Savannah._

_"Like I understand why I react to it but fuck that bitch she came in there and got that ass tapped" Savannah told her._

_"And I'm a come to you as real bitch, I apologize for taking it out on you like that it wasn't my intentions to do it like that" Maria told her as she stepped outside,"I'm upset about some other shit going on at the moment and seeing you talking all that shit on the phone rubbed me the wrong way"_

_"Who said that I was talking about you though?" Savannah exclaimed__.__**]**_

* * *

><p>"Savannah, you definitely don't back down and I can applaud you for that, you was upset at what happened, and you told her what's up." Keke exclaimed.<p>

"I like Savannah, she reminds me of me when I was in the house, so I definitely can relate to her height wise" Dina exclaimed.

"Dina shut up, you lasted on your season for 5 episodes" Keke exclaimed."And then you came back for a photoshoot and attacked a girl you didn't even know"

"Don't get snatched up, Keke" Dina told her,"Up next we have our last Bad Girl, and I can tell this bad girl has a huge deal when comes to her and two special bad girls, Maria come on and show us what you bringing"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The words Maria are shown)<strong>_

_[A slim girl with long wavy hair that transitions from black to red, with tan skin, and wearing a black faux feathered dress with black faux heels]_

MARIA  
>twenty<strong>three<br>****HOUSTON  
><strong>texas

**HOUSTON'S EXPLOSIVE  
>DYNAMITE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm the definition of being real, I've never acted two-faced in my entire life, girls always look at me a say oh she looks ugly but really I'm the most sexy person in the room. I don't deal with the fake bullshit, you act fake I'm a call you out for it. You can call me this and call me that but fighting me will be like committing suicide.<em>

_**["So this is where it all happens" Maria exclaimed as she showed her room and living room,"This is what I want you hating ass bitches to see when I front on you"]**_

_I'm mixed, like don't make fun of how my skin look, because that will get you touched, because unlike some people when I start talking Spanish run like hell. I came here because, my little brother wanted me to come on here for him, he wants me to change and become a better person.  
><em>

**_[Maria and her brother standing next to each other]_**

_I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase, because that's all I learned growing up, you have to make your point known or not be heard at, when I become that person I don't know when to stop or how to, so I definitely recommend these girls not to get on my bad side. _

_**Sneak Peek**  
><em>

_**[**"I'm about to go home" Maria exclaimed as she tied her shoes."Bitch come on"_

_"I'm not about to fight you" Camilla exclaimed._

_**Maria-** My issue with Camilla is that she keeps disrespecting me, and I just want her to go home since she thinks she's so bad._

_"Come on bitch" Maria exclaimed._

_Camilla rolled her eyes._

_"Because if you was with it, you would've swung by now" Maria told her._

_"And I'm not swinging" Camilla exclaimed._

_"Then you a weak ass bitch" Maria told her._

_"If I weak then don't keep fucking with me" Camilla told her._

_"And I won't" Maria told her._

_"Because a weak bitch would call another person weak" Camilla exclaimed._

_Deja grabbed Maria and took her by the kitchen."CHILL OUT MARIA, Don't even entertain her"_

_"What's up bitch" Maria yelled._

_Savannah, Milyn, and Hilary took Camilla over by the back patio._

_"Just breathe" Savannah told her._

_"That bitch ain't shit" Camilla exclaimed._

_"But I bet you won't run it though" Maria exclaimed.**]**_

* * *

><p>"DDDAAAMMMMNNNN" Keke and Dina exclaimed.<p>

"Maria you attacking and ready to fight a girl who could care less" Keke told her.

"No but Keke you know if a girl tell you that you're weak than you have the right to sock the bitch in her face" Dina told her.

"Yeah but damn why Maria attacking Camilla, I don't know but it looks like everyone knows what's going to happen and tries to diffuse before a fight happens so kudos to you girls for not keeping it going." Keke exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>I have only one rule, don't touch me or disrespect me, once you do that we're fighting straight up. I came from a family where it's bad for a woman to fight period and I technically found that to be bullshit so I fight anyway. A bitch knows what it's like to be a bully and get bullied, not everyone is made of steel but once you let certain people in they can either support the foundation of your trust or break it and with me they always break it. I don't want to be mean but when a bitch pops her mouth things are certainly are going to be taken from a 0-100. <em>

**_Sneak Peek_**

**_[_**_"BITCH" Maria screamed._

**_Maria-_**_ It's definitely go time, Savannah, me and you have a problem now since you want to start shit._

_"Come on here, Savannah" Maria exclaimed as she walked around the stairs._

_"Bitch, we're on vacation, so chill out" Savannah told her._

_"Hoe come on" Maria told her."You want to tie your hair up but won't run it"_

**_Maria-_**_ I'm definitely considering whooping Savannah's ass, just for the simple fact that I'm over her. _

_"But I bet you won't come down those stairs though" Maria yelled._

_Savannah came out her room and went down the stairs,"So what's up" she exclaimed._

_Maria swung her fist out and punched Savannah in the face**]**_

* * *

><p>"Wow, Maria you call these girls out and don't back down." Keke exclaimed.<p>

"I get this sort of vibe that her and Savannah would be like a frenemies in the house" Dina told her.

"I completely agree, Dina, Maria will definitely be the one to set it off" Keke told her,"So that's the cast of Season 3, Chicago" Keke exclaimed.

"I believe it is and they will have many things to change about themselves, during this experience" Dina told her.

"So, I believe all that is left for us to say is leave who your pre-season favorite bad girl is in a review" Keke exclaimed.

"And don't forget that after this season would be our first official BGASB, and I can only tell you this, two of your all-stars are doing this All*Star Battle" Dina explained,"So tune in for what will be a great season and hopefully, your favorites from Chicago will be on All-Star Battle"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BGC: CHICAGO will be here soon, this special is the one of many featured specials on this season, be ready because Chicago will be in a bumpy place after these girls arrive. Episode 1 will be called "Windy City Welcome"<strong>_


	3. Opening Fight

**_"Do you want to know where this season will be?"_**

**_"Yes!"_**

**_"Chicago"_**

**_"OMG"_**

**_[Busy sidewalks]_**

**_"Chicago ain't ready for me"_**

**_"The buildings and the experience, Chicago is everything"_**

**_[Navy Pier]_**

_**"We'll be turning up for The Windy City"**_

_**"We're here to change so Chicago will help us with that"**_

**_[Buckingham Fountain]_**

**_"I'm coming to Chicago to run things"_**

**_"For once I'm going to relax and enjoy my time here"_**

**_[The Chicago Theater]_**

_(screen goes black and white as Seven __girls are walking into the house)_

**_[camera zooms in on the outside of the house]_**

**Somewhere in Chicago  
><strong>**11:56 pm****...**

_(screen turn red)_

**"HOUSE MEETING**"

"You dumb ass bitch, you talking like you want to fight" Maria exclaimed.

"I never said that" Camilla exclaimed.

_**["You are fake as fuck, Camilla you talked about me behind my back and at the end of the day I don't fuck with you because of that right there" Savannah told Camilla]**_

"Like, you said some dumb things yourself, Maria" Camilla told her, "So how are you going to call me out for it, when you do the same?"

_**["I'm tired of hearing you talk shit and not doing nothing" Deja told Camilla.]**_

_**[Camilla throwing a pillow]**_

_**[Deja clocking Camilla in the head]**_

"Camilla now you know that you have done and said things that wasn't really necessary" Savannah told them.

"Name one" Camilla exclaimed.

"When you fought Shay on her first night here" Savannah told her.

_**["Bitch Bye" Camilla exclaimed as she bumped Shay on her shoulder.]**_

"I feel like you caught an attitude and since no one wants to be around you, you decided to start picking on people and touching their stuff, so I don't feel bad for you" Milyn told her.

"I have no respect for you, what you did to everyone here was fucked up" Rebecca told her.

_**Camilla- **"At the end of the day, You girls say what you want I'm not leaving." Camilla exclaimed as she pointed at the camera with a sneer._

_**[Deja arguing with Camilla in the limo.]**_

_**Maria- **"You got my bitch sent home so now it's your turn." Maria exclaimed as she shook her head making her hair go to one side._

_**Savannah- **"You brought this on yourself." Savannah said with a pity look.  
><em>

_**["Bitch move" Maria yelled at Camilla]**_

_**[Camilla and Maria fighting in the living room]**_

_**Camilla**_

_"So, you girl's obviously hate me that much to make me relevant in your lives, n__obody here can tell me to my face how they feel, without Maria around them, a__ll of you are followers and I hope that I don't see none of you after this show"_

_**Camilla**_

"I don't care I'm not leaving" Camilla told the girls."All you have done things to one another and when I do it, it's an issue, so save that for someone who cares"

_**Maria- **"I tried being calm but obviously that's not going to work this time, when you keep constantly disrespecting me it's a problem."_

Maria got in Camilla's face,"What you want to do?" she asked her.

Camilla mushed Maria, Maria reached out and she grabbed Camilla by her head and pulled her to the ground.

"MARIA" Savannah exclaimed.

Maria started punching Camilla in the face. Rebecca reached out and she pulled Maria by her waist. Camilla started punching Maria in the head. Maria grabbed towards Camilla and started punching her in the face.

_**[Rebecca and Milyn running towards the fight]**_

_**[Police officers are shown running through the house]**_

Camilla started punching Maria in the face. Maria pulled Camilla's hair and she pulled her to the ground, a police officer came and carried Rebecca away from Maria. Maria socked Camilla in the face and started punching her in the head. Camilla tried to punch Maria but she was picked up off the ground by her waist and she started hitting Maria in the head. A police officer grabbed Maria and pulled her away from Camilla, Milyn grabbed Camilla's hair and started to pull on it while another police officer grabbed her away from Camilla, but Milyn ended up dragging Camilla with her.

_**[Camera zooms out into a birds eye view of Chicago]**_

_**"_I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase before leaving this house"_**_

**BGC  
><em>CHICAGO<em>**


	4. Windy City Welcome

**_"Do you want to know where this season will be?"_**

**_"Yes!"_**

**_"Chicago"_**

**_"OMG"_**

**_[Busy sidewalks]_**

**_"Chicago ain't ready for me"_**

**_"The buildings and the experience, Chicago is everything"_**

**_[Navy Pier]_**

_**"We'll be turning up for The Windy City"**_

_**"We're here to change so Chicago will help us with that"**_

**_[Buckingham Fountain]_**

**_"I'm coming to Chicago to run things"_**

**_"For once I'm going to relax and enjoy my time here"_**

**_[The Chicago Theater]_**

_(screen goes black and white as Seven __girls are walking into the house)_

**_[camera zooms in on the outside of the house]_**

**Somewhere in Chicago  
><strong>**11:56 pm****...**

_(screen turn red)_

**"HOUSE MEETING**"

"You dumb ass bitch, you talking like you want to fight" Maria exclaimed.

"I never said that" Camilla exclaimed.

_**["You are fake as fuck, Camilla you talked about me behind my back and at the end of the day I don't fuck with you because of that right there" Savannah told Camilla]**_

"Like, you said some dumb things yourself, Maria" Camilla told her, "So how are you going to call me out for it, when you do the same?"

_**["I'm tired of hearing you talk shit and not doing nothing" Deja told Camilla.]**_

_**[Camilla throwing a pillow]**_

_**[Deja clocking Camilla in the head]**_

"Camilla now you know that you have done and said things that wasn't really necessary" Savannah told them.

"Name one" Camilla exclaimed.

"When you fought Shay on her first night here" Savannah told her.

_**["Bitch Bye" Camilla exclaimed as she bumped Shay on her shoulder.]**_

"I feel like you caught an attitude and since no one wants to be around you, you decided to start picking on people and touching their stuff, so I don't feel bad for you" Milyn told her.

"I have no respect for you, what you did to everyone here was fucked up" Rebecca told her.

_**Camilla- **"At the end of the day, You girls say what you want I'm not leaving." Camilla exclaimed as she pointed at the camera with a sneer._

_**[Deja arguing with Camilla in the limo.]**_

_**Maria- **"You got my bitch sent home so now it's your turn." Maria exclaimed as she shook her head making her hair go to one side._

_**Savannah- **"You brought this on yourself." Savannah said with a pity look.  
><em>

_**["Bitch move" Maria yelled at Camilla]**_

_**[Camilla and Maria fighting in the living room]**_

_**Camilla**_

_"So, you girl's obviously hate me that much to make me relevant in your lives, __nobody here can tell me to my face how they feel, without Maria around them, a__ll of you are followers and I hope that I don't see none of you after this show"_

_**Camilla**_

"I don't care I'm not leaving" Camilla told the girls."All you have done things to one another and when I do it, it's an issue, so save that for someone who cares"

_**Maria- **"I tried being calm but obviously that's not going to work this time, when you keep constantly disrespecting me it's a problem."_

Maria got in Camilla's face,"What you want to do?" she asked her.

Camilla mushed Maria, Maria reached out and she grabbed Camilla by her head and pulled her to the ground.

"MARIA" Savannah exclaimed.

Maria started punching Camilla in the face. Rebecca reached out and she pulled Maria by her waist. Camilla started punching Maria in the head. Maria grabbed towards Camilla and started punching her in the face.

_**[Rebecca and Milyn running towards the fight]**_

_**[Police officers are shown running through the house]**_

Camilla started punching Maria in the face. Maria pulled Camilla's hair and she pulled her to the ground, a police officer came and carried Rebecca away from Maria. Maria socked Camilla in the face and started punching her in the head. Camilla tried to punch Maria but she was picked up off the ground by her waist and she started hitting Maria in the head. A police officer grabbed Maria and pulled her away from Camilla, Milyn grabbed Camilla's hair and started to pull on it while another police officer grabbed her away from Camilla, but Milyn ended up dragging Camilla with her.

_**[Camera zooms out into a bird's eye view of Chicago]**_

_**"_I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase before leaving this house"_**_

**BGC  
><em>CHICAGO<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 WEEKS EARLIER<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Overview of Chicago]<strong>_

_**_**WINDY **_**_CITY  
><em>___**W**E**L**C**O**M**E**__

_**{The riverwalk and the mall}**_

A plus size girl with long black hair;was wearing a cheetah print shirt with black tights and black faux leather heels; she had walked out of a white building and went on the patio carrying her black Chanel bag.

_"_I'm the type of person that is really loyal like a dog, once you fuck me over I'm a bite the shit out of your ass___" _

**DEJA**  
>twenty<strong>four<br>****BROOKLYN  
><strong>new york

**THE NEW YORK  
>LOUDMOUTH<strong>

_**Deja-** Everyone has told me that people are scared of me because of how I mean what I say and keep it real all together, and I tell them I'm just being honest that the only person you need to be scared of is god, I'm nothing to be scared of. _I'm very fun being around, I love to twerk, bounce, drink, smoke, and to eat, *starts laughing*, Don't get me wrong my ass is fat so yes bitches a big girl can do what you do to but better. I'm very sexual and aggressive when things get very passionate. I love people who are real and can be honest with themselves, I will try to keep my cool but once you cross my path expect me to wreck your ass until, you feel sorry.__

**_[Deja laughing with her friends]_**

_I've had a hard time growing up, but I never let that get to me or bring me down, the only person who I care about is my grandmother. After going through what I did, I started writing songs and developing my music which led to me expressing how I felt through writing._

_(Deja and her Grandmother)_

_She's the one who taught me these things in life, she'll be close to me even when I'm away from her. If I need to leave this experience it'll be because of my grandma, and her health condition._

* * *

><p>Deja took her seat on one of the benches, "WOW this view is amazing." she exclaimed as she looked at the view of Chicago.<p>

A slim, small girl with caramel skin, with long hair that starts off brown and transitions into an auburn and then into blonde on the tips, wearing a Black Gold Embellished Cut-Out Crop Top with blue jeans and Black Gold Strappy High Heel Sandals, walked out from the building.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm well-known, some might say I'm a socialite, but I don't feel as though I have a lot of friends"<em>

**SAVANNAH**  
>twenty<strong>one<br>****LOS ANGELES  
><strong>california

**TEMPERED  
><strong>**PLAYER**

_**Savannah-** Hey, my name is Savannah London, my friends call me either "Tiny" or "Lo" which is short for my last name. I'm 21 years old and I reside in San Diego, California!_

_**[Savannah is shown wearing a black crop-top that says, "Ea$y" on the front in bold white text and white acid-washed shorts. She was adorning a gold watch on her left wrist and a variety of mid-rings on her fingers. She was standing in her living room talking to the camera.]**__  
><em>

_I think I'm a Bad Girl, because I mean what I say and I say what I mean. My word is everything and I say, "I'm Bad" so best believe that it's true. __People look at me and think I'm a pushover cause of my size but let's be clear size ain't got shit to do with an ass-whooping._

_I'm Bi-Sexual which means I do both things and when I say "do" I literally mean "DO" both of them! __One thing about me is I don't let nobody in too close because I don't want to get my heart broken so once I feel like I'm catching feelings towards someone, I automatically pull the cord and drop off the face of the earth towards them. __I have trust issues and letting people in because, people always want to come in and play with your emotions and I don't have time for it. I think highly of my friends you can have everything that comes with me because we're cool but once you cross me and say certain things that doesn't need to be said, then I'm not giving you another chance after you blew it._

* * *

><p>Savannah walked over to Deja. "Hey there girl" she exclaimed.<p>

Deja turns around and she runs towards, Savannah and gave her a hug,"Hey I'm Deja"

"I'm Tiny" Savannah told her.

_**Deja- **"I just met Tiny and I'm feeling her vibe she's cool and looks like she came to relax, but I can't start trusting, because it's the first day and I might not like certain things about her."_

"What you do for a living?" Savannah asked her.

"I'm a songwriter" Deja told her, "What about you?"

"I do a bit of modeling as well as fashion design" Savannah told her.

_**Savannah-** "I'm definitely going to try to get to know these girls on the first day, see how they are before saying who I'm cool with and such, but Deja she's a big girl and I'll kick it with her no matter what size."_

"How do you think the other girls will be?" Deja asked.

"Hopefully their real and not with that manipulating bullshit" Savannah exclaimed.

"Amen to that" Deja told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Busy streets]<strong>_

_**[Chicago theater]**_

A girl with long flowing dirty blonde hair was sitting in front of an outdoor restaurant; her skin was medium cool; she was wearing a Off-White Black Color-Block Dress with matching heels.

_Everyone has seen me and knows that I'm not a violent person but I refuse for you to attack me and put your hands on me, I've been thought that people will always talk about you, nothing they say will be good, but at the end they will be fake and not act like themselves. _

**HILARY**  
>twenty<strong>six<br>****HOUSTON  
><strong>texas

**THE MARKABLE  
>FIRECRACKER<strong>

_**Hilary- **If I have to leave this experience it's going to be for the simple fact that I'm not liking how I react to it or because I'm not sticking to who I am. Everyone comes on the show saying they hate drama, I love it there's nothing better than straight plain drama. I come from a very hard love life, I have dated guys who either left me for older people or were older than me, one relationship I had ended up with me having my son who I love, we both came to understanding about the situation and it's good._

_**_[Hilary with her son, Luca]_**_

_If there is anything that I want to change, I'd want to change how I react to certain situations that can make an impact on my child's life. _I'm very relaxed, I don't like to look for trouble because what's the point in cause yourself the stress of worrying about a person who doesn't care for you or don't pay you any mind. I think that's a thing that I want to bring to the house, you don't need to be in drama to be a Bad Girl, if you have the looks, and what it takes to be one without stepping out of your character then you are a true Bad Girl without even coming on the show if you can manage to do that.__

* * *

><p>Hilary was sitting down drinking her glass of water.<p>

A girl with Ivory skin, her blonde hair reaching down to her back, wearing an Ivory Open CrissCross Back Bodysuit, Gold Foil Bandage Arched Mini Skirt with Tan Gold Chain Decor High Heel Pumps, was walking up to the table.

_I honestly am one that can say that it's hard to be around other girls just for the simple fact that they bring drama with them wherever they go._

**CAMILLA**  
>twenty<strong>s<strong>**even  
><strong>**MOBILE  
><strong>alabama

**BLACK SHEEP  
>BLONDIE<strong>

__**Camilla-** I'm coming on this show to change how I am around other females, I don't take likely to them because they are either plotting behind my back or trying to make me feel dumb.__

__**_[_**_Camilla dancing at a club with her friends**]**___

__I had to grow up faster than she did because a situation with one of our sister got taken to an all knew high. I came from a great family don't get me wrong but things had gotten to a point where me and my sister have issues that, maybe can't be resolved, t_hings have become what I would say difficult, the last time that I saw my sister was when we graduated from High School. Me and her have become so strained and mad with each other that we don't even go to our parents house for the holidays, because when me and her are in the same room we start arguing and then it turns into a fight. _I have a very bad temper when you push my buttons, like I'm not going to have people's back right off the bat, either you fuck with me or you don't but it's cool with me regardless. I've been told many of things throughout my life, and I do actually take it to the heart because I start thinking about it and start believing that I'm doing this.____

* * *

><p>"Hey there" Camilla exclaimed as she walked up to the table..<p>

Hilary looked up and smiled,"Hi"

_**Hilary- **"I see this girl and she looks real cool, hopefully me and her can be great friends." she smiled_

Camilla took a seat across from Hilary,"I'm Camilla, but I tell everyone to call me Milly"

"I'm Hilary" Hilary told her as she smiled.

"So what makes you bad?" Camilla asked her, as she took a sip from her cup.

"I'm not bad, but I have things about me that shows people why I'm bad" Hilary told her.

Camilla nodded her head.

_**Camilla- "**Hilary isn't bad" Camilla rolled her eyes,"she doesn't even look like it so most definitely she'll be the first to go home."_

"I just want to have fun and change how I am around other women" Camilla told her.

"Well I'm hoping to enjoy this with you" Hilary told her.

_**Hilary- **"I don't trust Camilla, but I'll never know this girl might actually become my friend in this house."_

"Well I'm ready to get shit started" Camilla exclaimed as she stood up.

"Yeah" Hilary exclaimed,"Let's go"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Cars zooming by]<strong>_

_**[A horse pulling a carriage]**_

A tall slim women with tan brown skin, with curly black hair with a light brown tips, wearing a Fuchsia Ombre Strapless Bandage Dress with white faux leather cut-out high heel booties, walking down a busy sidewalk.

_Everything about me is just a scandal but no matter people are saying about me and true bad girl never kisses and tells._

**MILYN**  
>twenty<strong>two<br>****MIAMI  
><strong>florida

**THE SCANDALOUS  
><strong>**DIVA**

_**[**Mimi dancing in a two piece bikini**]**_

_**Milyn- **I love to do things behind people's back, it's just this feeling you get from them feeling dumb that makes you laugh._

_**[**Mimi twerking**]**_

_ My friend, she is like,"Why do you always sleep with everyone's boyfriend why don't you go and get your own" and I'm like,"Because it's fun"._

_I'm always flashing like always, likes Boobs I love them. I'm really flirty and sexual, when I drink I'm really aggressive. I would walk up to someone and just touch them, I really love to make out. They always saying, 'Oh she's Bisexual','She's Gay', they call me greedy. I'll take anything, Oh that's your girlfriend I want her, Oh that's your boyfriend I want him.__Don't let me fool you, I may not like it but I will fight you, because everyone knows once you've been outed for being messy everyone will want to fight you and I'll be ready for when it happens. __I don't try to be manipulative but I'll like say something and put thoughts in people's heads to do other things, a__nything is possible when you put your mind to it, I'm definitely can see myself chilling and relaxing but I will most definitely snatch a bitch, when she gets to smart for me._

* * *

><p>Milyn took a seat at a white table near the canal.<p>

_**Milyn- **"Bad Girls Club: Chicago, your main bad bitch has arrived, so make sure you're ready for me."_

A slim girl with long wavy hair that transitions from black to red, with tan skin, carrying a huge white Chanel bag and wearing a Off-White Gold Chain Faux Leather Quilted Padded Jumpsuit with Off-White Strappy Gold Zipper Accent High Heel Sandals, was walking down the busy sidewalk.

_"My word is my everything and I say, "I'm Bad" so best believe that it's true."_

**MARIA**  
>twenty<strong>three<br>****HOUSTON  
><strong>texas

**HOUSTON'S EXPLOSIVE  
>DYNAMITE<strong>

_"I'm the definition of being real, I've never acted two-faced in my entire life, girls always look at me a say oh she looks ugly but really I'm the most sexy person in the room. _You can call me this and call me that but fighting me will be like committing suicide."__

_**["So this is where it all happens" Maria exclaimed as she showed her room and living room,"This is what I want you hating ass bitches to see when I front on you"] **_

__"I'm trying to come out of my aggressive phase, because you have to make your point known or not be heard, so I definitely recommend these girls not to get on my bad side. _I don't want to be mean but when a bitch pops her mouth things are certainly are going to be taken from a 0-100. _A bitch knows what it's like to be a bully and get bullied, not everyone is made of steel, but _I have only one rule: Don't touch me or disrespect me."_____

* * *

><p>"You look so cute" Milyn exclaimed as she gave Maria a hug.<p>

"Hey" Maria returned the hug,"What's your name?" she asked her a she lent our her hand.

"Milyn" Milyn replied as she shook Maria's hand,"Nice to meet you"

"Oh well I'm Maria, nice to meet you" Maria told her, "I'm from Texas, where you from?"

"Los Angeles, California" Milyn replied.

"Is this your first time here?" Maria asked her.

"Yep" Milyn replied.

"So what do you think will most likely will happen once we see these girls?" Maria asked.

"That they realize they need to keep their mouths shut if they don't want an issue" Milyn replied.

"Exactly, we're going to be two bitches that they don't want to cross" Maria exclaimed.

_**Milyn- **"Maria is dope, I like her, she came to actually prove why she's a bad girl not put on an act the entire time she's here" Milyn smiled. _

"I'm just ready to go" Milyn exclaimed.

"Yeah let's go see these girls" Maria told her as she stood up.

_**{Camera zooms out to a bird's eye view of Chicago}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Zooms in on Deja and Savannah}<strong>_

"What do you think the other girls will be like?" Savannah asked her.

"Hopefully chill" Deja replied.

Savannah nodded her head,"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking"

Camilla and Hilary walked onto the balcony patio.

"What's Up BAD GIRLS CLUB" Camilla exclaimed.

Savannah walked up to Camilla, and gave her a hug,"What's your name"

Camilla returned the hug,"Milly" she replied.

Hilary walked up to Deja and gave her a hug.

_**Camilla- **"Savannah" **(Savannah laughing)** "she's so cute and actually funny,but Deja" **(Deja talking with Hilary)** I don't really know." Camilla looked down with a confused look. _

Deja returned the hug,"What's your name?" she asked.

Hilary sat down across from her, "I'm Hilary"

_**Deja- **"Just me looking at Hilary and Camilla I can obviously which one of them is here for a fun time and which one wants drama but I can be wrong America" _

"So since the four of us are here, I want to know how do you guys feel about jumping?" Deja asked them as she sat back whipping her hair behind her head.

"I don't believe in jumping" Savannah replied.

"I don't care who I'm fighting if my friends want to tap that ass by all means that's on them" Camilla replied.

_**Deja- **"Girl what friends, You digging yourself a grave already with me" Deja rolled her eyes. _

"I'm just chilling not fight" Hilary exclaimed.

"That's wassup" Deja replied.

Maria and Milyn walked onto the platform.

"What's up Baddies!" Milyn screamed.

Savannah stood up and ran up to Maria; she gave Maria a hug.

Maria returned the hug,"I'm Maria,What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Savannah but everyone calls me Tiny" Savannah replied.

"Well nice meeting you and hopefully we can be the best of friends" Maria smiled.

_**Maria- **"I see all these girls and I'm like I look cuter than all of you bitches" Maria started laughing._

Savannah gave Milyn a hug,"Hi I'm Savannah but call me Tiny"

"Hey there I'm Mimi" Milyn told her as she returned the hug.

_**Milyn- **"Tiny is so cute, and she definitely can come to my bed anytime" Milyn exclaimed,"I guarantee you that" she pointed at the camera._

The girls all sat down.

"So I just finished asking them a question now I have one for you two" Deja exclaimed,"Do you two girls think there will be some jumping going on? Because I don't play that shit"

"I don't think no one here will jump but I could be wrong" Milyn replied.

"I don't know because today is the first day and I could read someone wrong" Maria replied.

"Ain't there suppose to be 7 of us here?" Savannah exclaimed.

"Boo, she here, Wendy right there next to you" Deja remarked.

The girls all started laughing.

* * *

><p>A girl, with Ivory skin, her blonde hair swept to her right, wearing a Black Foil Knee Length Bandage Dress;stepped out of the huge black limo and walked inside holding a huge bottle of champagne.<p>

_I've never been the type of girl to have a tendency to talk about people; people always has an issue with my sister more than me. _

**REBECCA**  
>twenty<strong>seven<br>****MOBILE  
><strong>alabama

**WELL-MANNERED  
>QUEEN<strong>

__Never be a liar because once you lie to me, I'm done with you. _I've been picked on before, but that's because of my personality,I'm that little nice girl who can forgive real easily but don't take my niceness for an advantage that's going to be sweet to you, because, I can be just as mean as my sister. __One thing that I'm looking forward to is talking to my twin sister while on this show, don't get me wrong I love my sister but there is a fine line for what she did to me as a person that can never be forgiven, _me and her was close as kids but _there are many issues that need to be resolved before anyone of us call the other sister again.___

__**_[Rebecca standing next to Camilla]_**__

_I can fight but, _I've always been taught that no matter_ either give me respect or don't talk to me at all. O_nce you get in my personal face and you're waving your arms around, I'm a hit you before you can hit me _ but, it'll only be a last resort. _Me as a person doesn't need to be talked to any type of way __even when the things that happens to calls for it.______

* * *

><p>Rebecca walked towards the girls ,"Hey, I'm Rebecca but I tell everyone to call me Becky"<p>

Camilla face went from a smile to a frown.

_**Camilla- **"She's here with me" Camilla had a confused look,"Last time I saw Rebecca **(Rebecca was smiling and giving the girls' a hug) **Me and her wasn't on good terms so I'm definitely looking towards me and her being in this house" _

The rest of the girls gave Rebecca a hug.

_**Rebecca- **"Seeing Camilla, may actually bring us closer than she realize"_

"So here's what we're going to do" Rebecca exclaimed as the girls got in a circle with their glasses,"Cheers to a great experience and that some of us change, nobody touches anyone's shit, and we TURN UP!"

The girls all cheered,"BGC3:CHICAGO!"

_**Deja- **"Chicago we here" Deja exclaimed,"It's TIME TO TURN UP RIGHT NOW" she threw her arms up while pointing down._

The girls headed to the huge limo, which took off heading to the huge mansion waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Life of Chicago zooms by <strong>(CHICAGO overlays the clips)**] **_

**_{Zooms in on the limo}_**

**_{Shows the cars that's in front of the limo}_**

The girls were laughing in the limo while having conversations.

_**{Limo turns into a neighborhood}**_

Rebecca spilled some champagne on her,"Damn it" she exclaimed.

"Aww did the little baby, have a accident" Camilla exclaimed.

"It'll come right out so don't worry boo" Maria told Rebecca.

"She's just an accident prone" Camilla remarked.

_**Rebecca- **"Camilla shut the fuck up, you calling me accident prone" {camera zooms into a face shot,"Let me show you an accident" _

"Did I fuck someone's man on that persons bed?" Rebecca asked,"Because that would be accident prone"

_**Camilla- **"Chicago it's showtime" _

"You just mad because he left your ass" Camilla exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"I don't know what's going on' Savannah look down,"All I know is that these two girls are sisters, so why throw shit out like that" _

"Camilla come on and chill out" Savannah tried to tell her, and she pushed Camilla towards the other side of the limo.

Camilla spits on Rebecca.

_**{**(Screen turns black and white)**rewind and does a slo-mo of Camilla spitting on Rebecca**(Screen turns back normal)**}**_

"Why would you spit on her!" Maria screamed.

"Shut the fuck up" Camilla exclaimed,"I'm not talking to you"

"Well I'm talking to you" Maria remarked.

Savannah tried pushing Camilla away, Deja grabbed Maria.

"Calm down girl" Deja told her,"It's not that serious"

_**Maria- **"You don't need to come for this girl" Maria had an exasperated look on her face,"Like what possessed you enough to spit on her?"  
><em>

The limo pulled into the driveway, "Bitch you got the wrong one because I'll fuck you up" Maria exclaimed as she pointed at Camilla. Deja grabbed Maria's hand and shoved it down. Camilla tried to lunge at Maria.

Milyn pushed Camilla back, "Don't do it" she exclaimed, as she took her heels off.

_**Hilary- **"All this drama and for what?"_

_**Milyn- **"Everything is just so heated"_

**_Maria-_**_ "You had no right to judge this girl and call her out like that"_

**_Rebecca-_**_ "All I want right now is to find my room and not be around Camilla" _

Camilla stepped out of the limo,"Get me the fuck out of here before I kill a bitch"

Rebecca got out of the limo.

"You don't allow someone else to rile you up like that" Deja exclaimed.

"She wanted to put on a show" Maria exclaimed.

"Well we'll deal with it later" Deja told her as they walked towards the entrance to the house.

"WE'RE HERE" Hilary exclaimed as she opened the two fuchsia doors.

_**[A wall with black bold 'BGC' going vertically down with pink neon lights as an outline, with a little garden underneath]**_

_**[A huge pink room with the design of a little train car, inside was a backdrop of train seats and a huge white chair with a black house phone next to it]**_

_**[A room with two queen-sized beds with a white dresser, a potted plant, and two little blue chair]**_

_**[A stripper pole with four little white chairs in front of it]**_

_**[A huge living room with two large white couches, two lounge color dual chairs, with a large white end table with 3 potted planted placed on top of it, A huge fuchsia 'CHICAGO' signage on the wall with custom-made wallpaper with phrases]**_

_**[A huge computer screen, with a black counter-top area where the mouse and keyboard is with four leather black computer chairs]**_

Hilary ran towards the phone room with a surprising look on her face.

_**Maria- **"Everything is just so amazing in this house, so huge we have an amazing beauty room __**(The beauty room is shown)**__, such good closet space **(A huge closet area with clothes hanging on**_ **_hangers)_ **

"OMG look at this view" Maria exclaimed as she walked outside to the backyard, with Hilary and Savannah right behind her.

_**[The lounge patio]**_

_**[A hot tub]**_

_**Hilary- **"This house is beautiful all the colors, the view is fabulous,__**(A huge pool with a lounge area next to it) **__we got this huge ass pool and I can't wait to start doing laps in it" Hilary had a smile,"All I'm going to say is the only way I'm a leave this house is if you remove me from it"_

_**[A huge billboard of the girls going from left to right: Camilla, Hilary, Deja, Savannah, Milyn, and Maria, and graffiti magnets on the billboard]**_

Maria, Milyn and Savannah was putting all the Sexy, Feisty, Bitch magnets on their pictures.

_**Savannah- **"This house has a lot of good things, there's a stripper pole_ _**(Milyn wrapping her legs around the pole while spinning upside down)**, and we're all excited just to be here."_

Hilary, Rebecca, and Savannah walked down a corridor where they saw pictures of their friends and family.

"Look at my boo Paris" Savannah exclaimed, as she pointed at a picture.

"Aww" Hilary exclaimed, as she pointed at a picture of her and her son.

Rebecca grabbed one of the pictures off the wall.

"Rebecca what's wrong?" Savannah asked her.

"I don't want to look at this picture because I'm a cry every time I walk past it" Rebecca explained as she showed Savannah the picture of herself and Camilla at their graduation.

_**Rebecca**_

_"So they have all of our pictures hanged up of our family and friends" Rebecca exclaimed,"And this will most definitely be an awesome experience for us"_

__**Rebecca**__

Deja runs into the kitchen,"OMG the kitchen" she screams. Camilla runs to the center island and starts laughing at Deja.

_**Camilla- **"Finding the kitchen is like Christmas morning for Deja" Camilla starts laughing. _

"Is there food in here?" Deja exclaimed as she opened the fridge, she started jumping up and down at the sight of it all.

Camilla walked out the kitchen to the living room, Deja came from the kitchen with a sandwich in her hand.

"You already eating?" Camilla exclaimed.

"You already know" Deja told her as she took a huge bite out of the sandwich.

**_Deja- _**_"I'm really big when it comes to food, like on some real shit, you can't talk to me about anything else than food." Deja started laughing. _

Deja was looking through her sandwich,"There's some tomatoes in this shit" she gave a confused look,"I'll still eat this shit"

_**Savannah, Hilary**_

_"Boo come here" Savannah exclaimed as Rebecca walked by the room._

_"Come do a confessional with us" Hilary demanded._

_Rebecca came into the room and sat down next to Savannah._

_"So, Camilla?" Savannah asked as she looked at Rebecca,"What's y'all history with each other?"_

_"Well, obviously we're twins" Rebecca exclaimed,"Doesn't mean I like her though"_

_"Well after that I can most definitely say that Maria is my bitch" Hilary exclaimed._

_"No I think that will be my main bitch" Savannah exclaimed as she started laughing with Hilary._

_"No actually I think that she'll be mine, she had my back last time I checked" Rebecca remarked as she joined in._

_Maria walked into the Confessional._

_"THIS OUR BITCH RIGHT HERE" All three girls exclaimed._

_Maria wrapped her arms around Rebecca and Hilary,"I'll do it again if she comes for anyone like that again"_

_**Hilary, Savannah, Rebecca, Maria**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The pool is shown]<strong>_

The girls we're all at the back patio talking and getting to know each other.

Maria was walking towards Deja.

"Come here real fast girl" Deja told her as she grabbed her hand and went over by the pool.

_**Deja- **"In the limo Camilla_ _**(Camilla was talking with Savannah) **attacked Rebecca**(Rebecca was talking with Milyn and Hilary)** and I'm not about to entertain no foolishness with these two girls" Deja was pointing to her left,"And I'll tell all these girls how I feel" _

"Don't let that shit take you out of your character" Deja told her."Because those bitches I don't give a fuck about"

"It's not, I just don't like people like that" Maria told her.

"You don't fuck with Rebecca _**(Rebecca was walking into the room with 3 beds)**_like that you feel me, the same goes for Camilla, those girls grew up together so we don't know what the fuck went down between them" Deja told her.

Rebecca grabbed her purse, and was looking for her makeup.

"Don't entertain them, that's all I'm telling you" Deja told her.

_**Deja- **"Maria, is a very smart and independent girl, I fuck with girls like her, but Camilla and Rebecca that whole drama that's going on with them I avoid that shit" Deja gave a 'bish whet' looks. _

Rebecca was fixing her dress.

"We need one more" Hilary told her. "Go get Maria"

"Maria" Rebecca replied at the same time.

_**Rebecca- **"I want Hilary in the same room with me and I'm thinking that Maria is someone who I can kick it with, she's the type of chick who I fuck with on a daily basis._

Rebecca ran out of her room to go get Maria, "MARIA"

"This room is so nice" Maria exclaimed as she walked into the room and out her purse on the bed by on the left.

_**{Goes to Deja and Savannah}**_

Deja was about to walk out of her two bed bedroom.

"Bitch are we roommates?" Savannah asked Deja.

"Hell yeah!" Deja exclaimed,"Get your ass in here girl"

"I'm in here" Savannah exclaimed.

"You know we roommates bitch" Deja told her.

_**{Goes to Camilla}**_

Camilla grabbed her things and moved into a room with two beds, Camilla flopped down on her bed and started taking her huge hoop earrings out.

Milyn walked into the room and put her cup on a dresser.

_**Camilla- **"So I have to room with Milyn, it's whatever to me as long as she know don't touch my things and respect me and we'll be good." _

Milyn changed into a Grey Asymmetrical Draped Maxi Dress.

Camilla walked out of the room.

"Where the hell did my bag go?" Milyn exclaimed as she started looking around.

_**Milyn- **"My makeup was on my bed and I don't know where it went the only person who was in the room with me was Camilla" Milyn looked confused._

Milyn walked into the beauty room,"So have any of you girls seen my makeup?" she asked them.

Rebecca was curling her hair,"I don't know but go check Camilla she's always stealing people things"

Deja rolled her eyes.

_**Deja- **"Now I can deal with arguing but stealing, now you know that's below the belt." _

"Did you find it?" Hilary asked her, when Milyn walked into her room.

"No" Milyn replied.

"Why you lying your makeup was right on your bed!" Camilla told her.

"You absolutely right" Milyn told her.

_**Milyn- **"Now I know for a fact that Camilla touched my things, and that's something that I'm not going to deal with." _

Milyn walked out Hilary's room and went to the living room where Maria was at,"So girl tell me why Camilla feels some type of way when came at her in the limo"

"Oh for real" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"If there's one thing I can't stand is a punk ass bitch aka a P.A.B." Maria rolled her eyes,"Camilla now you got it coming for you" _

Camilla was wearing the same dress but changed her hairstyle into flowing and bouncing curls.

"Fix your hair it look a mess" Maria exclaimed.

"Oh it's alright" Camilla responded.

"Obviously it's not if I have to say something about it" Maria screamed.

"Keep yelling at me" Camilla remarked.

"Or what?" Maria asked she stood up,"What the fuck are you going to do?",she asked as she got in Camilla's face.

"Keep yelling" Camilla told her as she put her finger in Maria's face.

"And what's going to happen?" Maria exclaimed.

Camilla mushed Maria back.

Milyn hopped up and got between the two,"Chill yo"

"Get fucked up" Maria told her as she tried to get in Camilla's face again.

"Stay out of my face" Camilla told her.

_**Camilla- **"There's a total of three natural blondes in this house" Camilla flipped her hair behind her head,"Bitch you got this blonde right her fucked up" _

A security guard grabbed Maria and took her to the front entrance.

Deja and Savannah was in the backyard soaking the feet in the pool.

_**Deja- **"There is so much drama on the first night and I'm just thinking is this shit worth it" _

"They're going to drive each other crazy" Savannah exclaimed as she rested back on her elbows.

"I told her already that if she wants to last longer here don't entertain them." Deja told her as she took a hit from a cigarette.

The rest of the girls were in the beauty room getting ready.

_**Camilla- **"I'm not going to worry about this drama, it's the first night and things could just not be clicking since our first impressions" _

"OKAY LADIES ARE Y'ALL READY?!" Savannah exclaimed as she walked into the living room.

All the girls headed into the Confessional.

_**Everyone**_

_"So first impressions went south" Camilla exclaimed._

_"But it's the first night so everything will be dropped by tomorrow" Maria explained._

_"We about to turn up for our first night in Chicago" Savannah exclaimed._

_"BGC3" They all screamed._

_**Everybody**_

They all got into the limo that was waiting for them. The limo took off heading out the driveway.

"It's yo girl, Lil' Lo reppin BGC" Savannah exclaimed,"Bad Bitches is the only thing your nigga wanna see"

_**{Zooms out to show nightlife of Chicago}**_

"I'm at a social club with a clique of pretty bitches, so hoes stop hatin' and please stop dissin', Wait I take that back you can hate all day but at the end of the night I bet your nigga pick me" Savannah exclaimed,"Fuck You Pay Me, Bitch buy me Gucci, and trick all my bitches, so fly bitch you can't even see me"

The girls all started applauding Savannah for her rap.

The girls all got out the limo and walked into the club.

_**{Fast forwards but shows the girls turning up, Deja getting a lap dance from Maria, Savannah dancing with Camilla, Rebecca and Milyn having fun, and Hilary drinking form her cup, while dancing with a random girl. Rima from BGC9: Mexico, was there turning up with the girls. Deja started making rain, while the random girls started picking the money up from the ground.}**_

_**Savannah- **"Out of nowhere, Hilary started bring random people to our section"_

**_Maria-_**_ "I don't care who y'all bring they better be at least bad or cute, other than not they not allowed" _

Maria walked up to the random girl,"You need to leave" she told her.

The random girl started dancing on Maria, so Maria pushed the girl on the floor.

"I'm sorry I don't let ugly bitches dance on me" Maria told her.

The girls had to leave the club because the girl reported them to the manager.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Zooms in on the limo}<strong>_

"Hilary no disrespect, because I have to share a room with you, but that girl you was dancing with was butt ass ugly" Maria told her.

"I don't care you didn't have to put your hands on her" Hilary told her.

Savannah moved away from Hilary and sat by Milyn. Deja took her spot.

"I told her she had to leave" Maria told her.

"Who died and told you that you can tell people to leave" Hilary told her as she put her hand in Maria's face.

"Bitch don't get loud" Maria told her,"Because I was being nice with your ass"

"Shut the fuck up, you Texas bum ass bitch" Hilary told her.

"Bitch and where you from?" Maria told her,"You a fucking bum ass living on the curb bitch"

"You don't know where I came from!" Hilary screamed at her. as she moved on the other side of Deja.

"Bitch I know where I came from, and make sure everyone in my life lives a swell life" Maria told her.

Hilary started grabbing things and throwing them at Maria.

"HEY CHILL THE FUCK OUT" Deja told her.

Milyn grabbed a cup and threw it at Hilary.

Hilary looked straight ahead.

_**Milyn-** "Hilary start spazzing out and in the process she smacks a cup in my face, so I threw the cup back at her" _

"Really though?!" Hilary exclaimed as she got in Milyn's face.

Milyn mushed Hilary back,"Don't do it"

"Bitch come on" Hilary told her.

"Hey calm down over there" Deja told her.

"Get me out" Hilary exclaimed,"I'm a lay this bitch out"

"Bitch I'm a knock you the fuck out" Milyn exclaimed as she leaned over Hilary.

Hilary lunged at Milyn, making Milyn fall on her back.

"Hey, Hey" Deja exclaimed as she reached out and try to grab Hilary.

Milyn started punching at Hilary.

"Really bitch" Hilary exclaimed as she was being pulled back.

"Chill out you on some other type of shit" Deja told her.

_**Camilla- **"Watching Hilary snap is funny to me, it shows she's a damn joke" _

"That bitch hit me in the face" Hilary exclaimed.

"What you expect her to do you lunged at her" Deja told her.

"Get the fuck out of here" Milyn told her as she put her hair in a messy bun.

"Shut the fuck up" Hilary told her.

The limo pulled over.

"Get me the fuck out of this limo" Hilary screamed as she started bashing on the windows.

As Hilary was about to leave the limo, Milyn reached out and pulled her by her hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bad Girls Club: Chicago has now gotten sexier and better, these girls are now here to change and it'll be a long journey ahead of them can they survive this experience but can they survive each other, see ya next time and don't forget to review follow and favorite this season. Thank you for those who been here since BGC: Miami.<strong>_


	5. Haters Going To Hate

**_Last time on Bad Girls Club: Chicago,_ **Seven of the baddest girls were chosen to experience the Bad Girls Club. All the girls decided to be friends but things took a turn for the worse when Camilla decided to verbally attack Rebecca which made Maria and Milyn automatically dislike Camilla. The girls the decided to get to one another but things took a twist when Milyn instigated a argument between Maria and Camilla. On their night out, Hilary brought a girl into the VIP section which rubbed the girls the wrong way. Things became heated between Hilary, Maria, and Milyn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Originals<strong>_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Blonde Sheep Blondie" _

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth" _

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker" _

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite" _

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva" _

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen" _

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Overview of Chicago]<strong>_

_**{Zooms in on the limo**__**}**_

_(Screen turns red)_

"That bitch hit me in the face" Hilary exclaimed. _**  
><strong>_

"What you expect her to do you lunged at her" Déjà told her.

"Get the fuck out of here" Milyn told her as she put her hair in a messy bun.

"Shut the fuck up" Hilary told her.

"Get me the fuck out of this limo" Hilary screamed as she started bashing on the windows.

The limo pulled over.

As Hilary was about to leave the limo, Milyn reached out and pulled her by her hair.

_**HATERS**_  
><em><strong>GOING TO<strong>_  
><em><strong>HATE<strong>_

_(Screen turns back normal)_

Hilary fell down to ground and tried to swing back at Milyn, A security guard reached out and tried to pull Hilary out of the limo.

Milyn tried to get out but Savannah pulled her back.

_**Hilary- **"I'm so over these girls, like you girls honestly have issues and I'm not feeling like they need to be here" Hilary gave a disappointed look. _

The limo door closed.

"Hilary needs to go home!" Maria exclaimed.

"Why do she need to go home?" Savannah asked.

"She attacked Milyn" Maria responded.

_**Maria- **"I'm definitely feeling some type of way, and I'm just looking for anyone to say something out of the way towards me." _

"But it's the first night we should give her the benefit of the doubt" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"I can understand where Maria is coming from, but girl you feeling salty because Hilary swung on Milyn and not you" Savannah rolled her eyes,"Girl just relax, she doesn't need to go home for nothing" _

"I agree" Déjà remarked,"I wouldn't want to go home or be told to leave just because I got into one fight"

_**{Outside the limo ****Hilary is seen being put into a van.****}**_

"Why am I being put in her?" Hilary shrieked.

"We're going to send you to a hotel" One of the producers told her.

_**Hilary- **"I'm being sent to a hotel, and I don't feel like I deserve to be there, but I know I need some time to calm down and get myself together" _

Hilary closed the van door, so the van pulled off and headed to a hotel.

_**{Back in the limo, all the girls have calmed down}**_

The limo started heading back to the house. The limo puled into the driveway and parked at the entrance to the house,and the girls went inside the house.

Savannah walked towards the phone room.

_**Savannah- **"This first night is only the beginning of more days to come, so I decided to try and talk to my main boo." Savannah gave a smirk. _

Savannah sat down in the white chair, and dialed a number.

_On the phone: PARIS_

_'Hello?" Paris asked._

_"Bitch you won't believe what happened?" Savannah exclaimed,"Like there was a fight already"_

_'Girl give me the tea!' Paris remarked._

_"So this girl, Hilary, brings another person into our VIP Section, and the girl is butt ass ugly!" Savannah started laughing,"So Maria had asked the girl to leave and when the girl started grinding on her, Maria pushed her to the ground long story short we all in the limo and Maria says how she feels; Hilary takes it a whole different way and started trippin'; Mimi felt some type of way and she started yelling back at Hilary; all of a sudden all you see was Hilary lunging herself at Milyn and they started goin' at it" Savannah had but her feet up on the armrest._

_'That's a lot going on girl' Paris exclaimed._

_"Girl so Maria started saying how Hilary needs to go home, but I'm like you share a room with this girl" Savannah remarked with a confused look on her face._

_'But Hilary doesn't need to go home she probably had too much to drink' Paris explained._

_"But that's why I feel like this" Savannah told her._

_'And how do you feel?' Paris asked her._

Maria was standing around the corner eavesdropping.

_"So confused, like I've never had to deal with a person who can talk to someone one minute and then hate on them for no reason" Savannah exclaimed,"So why would I want to get to know you if you could do the same thing to me"_

"So, what do you have to say now?" Maria asked as she walked around the corner.

"I just said that I don't understand how you can turn on someone that fast" Savannah told her.

"I haven't turned on you have I" Maria asked as she walked up to the phone room, "But you know what? You are a fake ass bitch and I can't stand fake ass bitches"

"How am I fake" Savannah told her.

"Who sits on the phone talking shit when they can come to the person and talk it out, but you see I'm tired of you so what's up" Maria told her as she crossed her arms and looked at Savannah.

"What's up then" Savannah told her.

_**Savannah- **"If Maria think that her calling me fake and all this shit should affect me then she's wrong, her opinion on me doesn't have real value. I'm not going to beg her to tell me why she has an issue with me. I'm really at the point where I'm a give you what you want." Savannah exclaimed as she flipped some of her hair behind her head. _

Maria stepped into the phone room.

_"Paris I'm a talk to you later boo" Savannah told her as she looked at Maria._

_'Alright boo' Paris replied. _

Savannah hanged up the phone, "So what's up?!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

Maria lunged at Savannah, Savannah grabbed on Maria's hair and started decking her in the face. Maria had pushed back making Savannah hit the wall. Savannah started throwing punches left and right. Maria started decking Savannah in her forehead. Security guards ran into the phone room when Savannah slammed Maria into the ground. A security guard pulled Savannah away from Maria. Maria got escorted out of the phone room.

_**Savannah- **"I'm officially done with some of these girls here, all you guys do is start shit for no reason and it's pathetic" she rolled her eyes, "But I will say this one of you bitches will be leaving" _

Milyn could be seen dragging all of Hilary's things in front of the door on a sheet from Hilary's bed.

"Bitch you leaving, goodnight everyone" Milyn exclaimed as she walked to her room.

_**{Zooms out to a night view of Chicago}**_

_**[The moon setting while the sun is rising]**_

A van pulled up in front of the house, Hilary got out and she walked to the front door.

_**Hilary- **"So I came back from the hotel and I'm just over trying to be a better person,**(Hilary walked into the house and saw her things by the door)** and it's obviously clear who is childish, like Mimi we fought already just drop it" Hilary rolled her eyes. _

Hilary brought her things back into her room.

Rebecca sat up when she heard Hilary come into the room.

_**Rebecca- **"Hilary after last night, I'm definitely feeling like you don't need to be here, you brought everything to come on yourself" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. _

"Why did you attack Mimi?" Rebecca asked.

Hilary looked confused,"Why does it matter, even if I justify myself nothing will change" she exclaimed.

_**Hilary- **"Don't question me for anything I do or have done, at the end of the day if you girls can't sit down after a fight and talk things out then there's no point in me trying to talk my problems out from the night before." _

Hilary finished bringing her things into her room and she walked to the confessional

_**Hilary**_

_Hilary sat down on the bench,"So I'm definitely over this house already, Day two and people want to question me, if you wanted to know what was going on then I'll tell you when you ask me correctly" Hilary flipped her hair behind her head,"I'm just putting everything into perspective"  
><em>

_**Hilary** _

Hilary walked out of the confessional and went to her room and laid down on her bed.

In the afternoon, Savannah was sitting down on the patio with Déjà.

"So I'm already thinking that the house is divided" Savannah exclaimed.

_**Savannah- **"After last night, I'm over Maria, obviously this girl is here to just give a show and I'm not one of those girls who play follow the leader, so I'm going to ignore her and not give her my attention" Savannah gave a disapproving look,"But if the situation calls for it believe me I'm a put you in your place" _

Savannah looked at Déjà.

"Girl whatever happened last night don't need to affect your character or value, Maria was wrong for coming at you like that" Déjà told her.

Maria stepped outside,"And I want to apologize for it"

"Well I'm not going to accept your apology if you don't mean it but it doesn't mean I want be cordial with you and move past this situation" Savannah explained.

Maria nodded her head,"I can deal with that"

Camilla was watching the conversation from the living room.

_**Camilla- **"Since we're now going to act like a big happy family, I'm watching you girls and I'm definitely going to see who will last" Camilla gave a 'I'm over it' look. _

Camilla walked to her room.

Outside a limo pulled up, and a young woman with dark brown skin with flowing black hair wearing a teal Peep-Hole Sleeveless Midi Dress.

_**Jazmyn- **"My name is Jazmyn Adams, and I am the life coach for this season, I'm here to empower these girls to be better individuals and create this brand new atmosphere for the young ladies to apply to their lifestyle. However, I'm not here to baby these girls I want them to dig deep and change who they are willingly only if they want to. _

Jazmyn walked into the house,"Ladies" she exclaimed as she walked into the house and headed to the living room.

The girls were all in the living room; Maria and Rebecca was sitting in the two lounge chairs; Déjà, Savannah, and Milyn was sitting on one couch; Hilary and Camilla was sitting on the other couch.

Jazmyn walked into the living room,"Hello" she exclaimed.

"Hi" The girls chorused.

"So, I'm here to be your life coach for this experience, I'll be helping motivate and guide you to become better individuals and stronger women in your everyday life, some things may change and some won't but I will say you don't have to do this process if you don't want to" Jazmyn told them."So whenever you girls are ready, you can come to to the back room and we'll get started"

Jazmyn headed to a double-door room, inside was two black leather couches and one black leather armchair, a white end table with a potted planted in the center.

_**Savannah- **"I'm a give this life coach a chance, but once I feel like it's not helping me" Savannah exclaimed as she gave a 'whatever' look,"I'm out" _

Savannah walked to the room and knocked on the door.

Jazmyn opened the door and she smiled,"Hey there, I'm Jazmyn"

Savannah returned the smile,"I'm Savannah"

"Come on in and take a seat" Jazmyn instructed her.

Jazmyn and Savannah took a seat on one of the couches.

"So Savannah what do you want to work on?" Jazmyn asked her.

"I want to work on my commitment issues" Savannah told her.

"Okay but how do you believe working on that will make you more better than you see yourself?" Jazmyn asked her.

"Just actually giving a relationship a chance" Savannah exclaimed.

"And why do you think that will help you?" Jazmyn asked her.

"Because I feel like I rather have friends with benefits or a friendship with no strings attached than to be in a solid relationship with someone" Savannah replied.

"But why do you do that if you want to be in a stronger relationship?" Jazmyn remarked.

"My trust is as important as me being committed, if I feel like I'm is getting attached to someone, I'll act like they don't exist and do whatever I can to put a stop to it." Savanna exclaimed.

"And you know what?!" Jazmyn exclaimed as she gave Savannah a smile,"I'm going to help you, because what a big part of the issue is your trust, if we get your trust in and improve it your commitment issues will most likely lessen but won't be gone unless you put as much energy as cheating into being committed"

Savannah gave Jazmyn a smile,"Hopefully it'll help me"

Jazmyn stood up,"Oh it will"

Savannah stood up and walked out of the room.

Déjà walked in.

"Hey there, I'm Jazmyn" Jazmyn exclaimed as she waited for Déjà to take a seat.

Déjà sat down,"Hey I'm Déjà"

"Okay, Déjà so what do you feel like changing about yourself to make you a better person?" Jazmyn asked her.

"The relationship I have with my parents" Déjà told her.

"How do you think that will make you a better person?" Jazmyn asked.

"It would probably give me that feeling that I can move past them not being there for me" Déjà told her.

"Well I'll tell you this, I can help you but you are going to need to help me especially if you want my help" Jazmyn told her.

Déjà nodded her head as she stood up and walked out of the room.

_**Déjà****-**"Hopefully, this life coach can help me out and I'll be with her during the process" _

Maria walked into the room,"Hey there I'm Maria" she exclaimed as she gave out her hand.

Jazmyn shook her hand,"Jazmyn" she told her as she took her seat,"So Maria,what do you want to work on?"

"My anger issues" Maria exclaimed.

"Okay, what is going on with your anger?" Jazmyn asked.

"I know I can act very mature but the tiniest things will make blow up and then I'll ending up fighting" Maria explained.

"So basically you want to be better at controlling you anger, so here's what I'm asking how can we apply you controlling your anger to outside of this experience?" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"Honestly I think it will help me become better and just listen and put everything into perspective instead of me going off on one person for no reason" Maria explained.

"Well if we can both get you to that place then it'll definitely be like that" Jazmyn told her.

"Alright" Maria exclaimed as she stood up,"Thanks" she told the life coach before she walked out of the room.

_**Maria- **"This life coach could help me help out, but I don't want to be wasting my energy if I'm not going to be doing anything she is willing to tell me that can help me" _

Milyn walked into the room.

"Hey I'm Mimi" Milyn exclaimed as she sat down.

_**Milyn- **"So I'm going to honestly try to work through me instigating and manipulating situations" _

Jazmyn gave her a smile,"Okay Mimi, I'm Jazmyn, so what do you want to work on?"

"Well I want to come to the terms with a situation, me and a girl got into it and I may have started manipulating the house to dislike her" Milyn explained.

"So how do you believe this can help you outside of The Bad Girls Club?" Jazmyn asked.

"Just me actually having a true friendship with out holding certain information over a friends head" Milyn told her.

"Well I can tell you this it won't be easy but it's something you most likely will work hard for, but it's reachable" Jazmyn told her.

Milyn stood up and walked out of the room.

Camilla and Rebecca walked into the room.

_**Camilla- **"Because me and Rebecca are here we both agreed that we need to work on our relationship as sisters and get back to how close we was before" Camilla smiled. _

Camilla sat down on the other side of the couch far away from Jazmyn while Rebecca sat near Jazmyn.

"Okay so I already can tell there is some tension between you two so I'll cut right to the chase, the three of us will be working together to get past through whatever happened between you two, but if you guys want to come to me individually you can but know the next one after y'all will be together." Jazmyn explained.

Camilla and Rebecca both nodded their heads.

"So my next visit will be just for you two, and we can get started on y'all healing process" Jazmyn told them.

Camilla and Rebecca walked out of the room.

Hilary walked into the room.

_**Hilary- **"I don't need no damn life coach, she can take her helpful ass and go back to wherever she came from, My life is fine nothing needs to change about me or my life" _

Hilary sat down.

Jazmyn smiled, "Okay, I'm Jazmyn and I just want to make clear that I'm just here to guide you a-"

"Let me stop you right there" Hilary interrupted,"I don't need no god damn life coach"

"Okay so my question is why are you here if you don't want to change?" Jazmyn asked.

"To show my definition of a Bad Girl" Hilary said as she sat up."I don't need to come in here for no pity shit or for a person who obviously might be paid just to give a fuck about me and my problems"

"Well there's the door if you feel that way" Jazmyn told her as she pointed at the door.

"Thank you" Hilary told her as she stood up and walked out of the door.

Jazmyn walked back to the living room,"Well girls I'll be back and hopefully we can start working on our progress to make you girls better women" Jazmyn walked out of the house.

_**{Zooms out and shows the sun setting, then Zooms back in on the house} **_

Maria was curling her hair,"So Mimi do you think anything may pop this time?"

"Girl it is what it is" Milyn told her as she put some L'Oréal Glamour Fuchsia lipstick on, she was wearing a Light Acid Wash Gray Strapless High-Low Dress with Taupe T-Strap Wooden High Heel Sandals.

"Well if something does happen I'm staying out of it" Déjà remarked.

The girls started laughing.

The limo pulled up and they all headed out to the limo. Once all the girls were in, the limo took off out the driveway.

The limo pulled up in front of a club with a sign saying theMID, the girls got out and went towards the front of the line.

_["Feeling Myself" by Nicki Minaj ft. Beyonc__é] _

Milyn and Hilary were sitting down while a couple of guys were around talking to them.

_**Milyn- **"So I'm a try and give Hilary another chance hopefully tonight she can redeem herself with me" _

Hilary was laughing as she sat on a guy's lap,"No she looks like that because she sucked too many"

The guy started laughing at her.

"What you talking about?" Milyn asked her.

"Nothing, but she got no hands from what I was told" Hilary said aloud.

_**Milyn- **"Okay, now I see" Milyn started nodding her head,"Hilary you think you're slick but watch what I'm a do to your ass" _

"But yet I'm not the one being deemed to go home," Milyn exclaimed,"Ask everyone of these girls **'who going home? Hilary'** Bitch so do us all a favor and go home"

_**Hilary- **"Fuck you Mimi, your jackrabbit lookin' ass bitch" Hilary gave a disgusted look,"Stop sucking dick for a day job and get paid for being a real women" _

"Bitch you got me fucked up" Hilary exclaimed as she looked Milyn up and down.

Milyn turned towards the guys,"Did I say anything about this bitch right here?"

Hilary yanked Milyn by her arm and mushed her away, Milyn came back with her fist and socked Hilary in the eye. Hilary kicked at Milyn and made Milyn fall to the ground. Milyn grabbed Hilary by her foot and pulled out of her seat. Club security came and grabbed Milyn and took her outside of the club. Déjà, Savannah and Camilla walked outside to make sure Milyn was alright.

"That bitch tried to come for me!" Milyn exclaimed as she tried to walk back into the club.

**_Déjà- _**_"Now Mimi, you know you have history with this girl why pick a fight when it's not needed" Déjà rolled her eyes,"ANd Hilary why you letting this bitch get under your skin, now you dug your bed now you have to lay in it" _

The girls got into the limo while Milyn had to get in a van.

"Okay, tell us what made you attack Milyn this time?" Maria asked with a scowl.

"Oh I didn't attack her for no reason" Hilary exclaimed.

"No she said you attacked her and tried to play her" Maria told her.

"No the thing that messed me up was when she came at me saying that I'll be the first one to go home" Hilary exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"No I'm doubting Mimi, because she went back and repeated what I said to Hilary." Maria gave a confused look,"I don't know who to believe but I'll discuss with Mimi whenever we get back to the house" _

"Well it's not like she lied" Rebecca exclaimed.

"What you mean?" Hilary asked her.

"You do need to go home" Rebecca told her as she pushed her hair behind her head.

"Okay but I'm not" Hilary told her.

_**Hilary- **"So now you want me to go home too" Hilary gave a shocked and confusing look,"Your my roommate so I wouldn't expect you to ever say that to me"_

Maria looked between Hilary and Rebecca.

The limo pulled up in front of the house, the girls got out of the limo and walked into the house.

"You want to talk?" Hilary asked Rebecca.

"I don't want to talk to you about anything" Rebecca told her as she headed to her room.

Hilary put her hair up in a ponytail.

**_Hilary- _**_"__Rebecca, I don't know why you feeling some type of way"**(Hilary walked towards her room)** "But tonight will be the night that we'll fight."_

"So why do I need to go home?" Hilary asked Rebecca.

Rebecca took out her earrings,"My reason for you to go home is that you're a mother and I don't want to bash on you or your son" she told her as she started taking her heels off.

"Wow so you want me to go home because I'm a mom and I left my son" Hilary exclaimed as she walked up to Rebecca.

"That's not what I'm saying" Rebecca told her as she stood up.

"So what's your problem?" Hilary asked her.

"Back up" Rebecca told her

Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard. Rebecca punched Hilary in the face.

_**{Zooms out to a bird's eye view of Chicago}**_

* * *

><p><em> Next Episode: <strong>Time Out, Clock In<strong>_


	6. BGASB Sneak Peek 1

_**[A birds eye view of the BGASB House, the camera then zooms to a bgc limo, Inside the limo Dina and Cece are shown.]**_

_**Dina;**__**Season 1:Miami**__**- **"Hey everyone, it's Dina here from Season 1 Miami, I'm mostly known for my loud mouth and how I speak, If I win I plan on using this money to help my family out by paying the bail for my Big Brother."**  
><strong>_

_**Cecelia;Season 1:Miami- **"Cece is back on this scene to win this check, I'm known from my season for keeping it real and honest with everyone, with this money hopefully I'll be able to help the charity that I'm promoting."_

Dina scooted closer to Cecelia,"I missed you boo" she exclaimed as she gave Cecelia a hug.

Cecelia returned the hug,"I missed you too"

"So who else do believe will be here from our season?" Dina asked her.

"Hopefully Ivy and Jessie" Cecelia told her.

"Why?" Dina asked.

"Those are our two best friends from our season" Cecelia told her.

"Right" Dina told her as she nodded her head.

The limo pulls into a driveway of huge Caribbean Mansion.

Dina and Cecelia ran out of the limo and saw 16 screens with each All-Star making a pose.

_**Dina- **"Oh shit, this bitch is here" Dina gave a 'wtf' look,"Now you know this means trouble"_


	7. Time Out, Clock In

**_Last time on Bad Girls Club:_**_** Chicago**, Hilary and Milyn battle it out in the limo, which left Maria feeling angry. Savannah decided to go vent to her best friend and Maria called her out which lead to a battle in the phone room. Next morning, Hilary comes back and comes to terms that the house is against her; while Maria tries to apologize to Savannah but when Savannah doesn't accept it, Maria decides to try and act cordial with her. Things come to a peaceful standing when the girls encounter their first Life Coach meeting. Once the meetings are over the girls head out for another night and Milyn and Hilary bump heads again. Rebecca obviously tired of Hilary, decided to call her out in the limo. Once at the house, Hilary confronts Rebecca which leads to an altercation between the two._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Originals<strong>_

_**Camilla "Milly" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Blonde Sheep Blondie" _

_**Déjà Dominique** 24 Brooklyn, New York "The New York Loudmouth" _

_**Hilary Duff** 26 Houston, Texas "The Markable Firecracker" _

_**Maria Sanchez** 23 Houston, Texas "Houston's Explosive Dynamite" _

_**Milyn "Mimi" Jenson** 22 Miami, Florida "The Scandalous Diva" _

_**Rebecca "Becky" Jordan** 27 Mobile, Alabama "Well-Mannered Queen" _

_**Savannah "Tiny" London** 21 Los Angeles, California "Tempered Player"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Overview of The House]<strong>_

_**{Zooms in on a hallway in the house.**__**}**_

_[A huge clock displaying 10:43]_

_**TIME **OUT_

_[The seconds hand starts spinning real fast]_

_CLOCK** IN**  
><em>

Hilary walked by while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

_(Screen turns red)_

_**Hilary- **"Rebecca, I don't know why you feeling some type of way"**(Hilary walked towards her room)** "But tonight will be the night that we'll fight."_

_(Screen turns black and white)_

"So why do I need to go home?" Hilary asked Rebecca.

Rebecca took out her earrings,"My reason for you to go home is that you're a mother and I don't want to bash on you or your son" she told her as she started taking her heels off.

"Wow so you want me to go home because I'm a mom and I left my son" Hilary exclaimed as she walked up to Rebecca.

"That's not what I'm saying" Rebecca told her as she stood up.

"So what's your problem?" Hilary asked her.

_(Screen turns back normal)_

"Back up" Rebecca told her as she pushed Hilary back away from her.

Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard. Rebecca punched Hilary in the face, both of the girls floor, Hilary got on top of Rebecca and started punching her in the face. Rebecca threw out one of her fists and punched Hilary in the face. Security guards ran into the room and pulled Hilary off of Rebecca and forced Rebecca to stand behind her bed near the wall, while Hilary was being pushed to the entrance.

"You dumb broad" Rebecca exclaimed.

_[Screen turns black and white] _

**_Hilary-_**_ "I'm over Rebecca, bitch you fake and there's nothing to say about it" _

_[Screen turns back normal]_

Hilary ran from behind the security guard and lunged at Rebecca. Rebecca clocked Hilary in the face, Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and started pulling her over the bed. A security guard grabbed Hilary around her waist and tried to pull her away from Rebecca. Hilary dragged Rebecca by her hair on the bed. "Get he off of my hair" Rebecca exclaimed. Hilary punched Rebecca in the back of her head. A security guard and lifted Hilary up and took outside of the room. The girls were standing outside watching everything go down.

Outside of the house, a van pulled up and Milyn stepped out and walked into the house. Milyn started putting her hair in a tight messy bun. Maria walked up to her.

"Wait boo" Maria told her as she tried to push Milyn towards her room.

"Why what's up?" Milyn told her.

"Hilary just fought Rebecca, and I don't need you to do anything crazy" Maria told her.

_**Milyn- **"I'm cracking so hard that my anger is rising to it boiling point" Milyn gave an angered look. _

"Fuck this shit" Milyn exclaimed as she walked around Maria and headed to where all the girls were at.

Hilary turned around and saw Milyn.

_**Hilary- **"I fought Rebecca and it's definitely time for me to get my revenge on Mimi" _

"Let's go, let's get it crackin" Hilary exclaimed as she walked towards Milyn,"What's up because I didn't say sh-"

Milyn reached out and grabbed Hilary by her hair, and pulled her towards her. Hilary stumbled and grabbed Milyn by her neck. Milyn threw Hilary into a the plant bed and punched her in the head. Hilary grabbed Milyn's hair and made her bun fall out. Milyn fell on top of Hilary and she rolled over while pulling Hilary's hair."GET THAT BITCH MIMI" Maria exclaimed. Security guards walked towards Milyn and tried to lift her off of Hilary. Milyn started throwing punches at Hilary's body. Hilary started punching at Milyn's head. The security guard pulled Milyn off of Hilary, but Milyn pulled Hilary with her. A security guard grabbed Hilary and helped her up while also trying to pull her away from Milyn, but Milyn had Hilary's hair. Milyn tried to punch at Hilary's head but the security's arm was in the way. Hilary tried to grab Milyn's hand. Milyn let Hilary's hair go and was taken to her room, "Let me fade that bitch out" Milyn exclaimed.

Hilary was being escorted to the side patio by two security guards.

"Bitch thought she had them hands she ain't nothing" Maria exclaimed.

"Shut your two dollar ass up bitch" Hilary screamed.

Maria ran towards the side patio but she got grabbed by the two security guards.

"BITCH YOU DON'T WANT IT" Maria screamed.

"Let's go then Bitch" Hilary exclaimed as one of the security guards turned around and tried to keep her back.

"Why do you have to be so extra?" Camilla exclaimed.

"Bitch ain't nobody being extra" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"Here we are again, Camilla do you want to fight me because I'll gladly punch you first and get it over with." _

The producers walked into the three bed bedroom,"Okay so Rebecca because of the events tonight we're going to send you to a hotel, just for things to calm down and hopefully we can get Jazmyn to come by and talk to you during your stay at the hotel"

Rebecca nodded her head.

_**Rebecca- **"So I'm going to a hotel when Hilary just got into two fights and tried to get into a third" Rebecca gave a exasperated look, "But it's whatever, I get night away from the house, maybe I'll come back to a better Hilary, only time can tell" _

Rebecca walked out of the house with a night bag, and headed towards a waiting blue van. After Rebecca closed the door, the van took off out of the driveway and headed into the busy night of Chicago.

_**Maria**_

_"Just because security in this bitch, you two think y'all safe, I'm fucking one of you up tomorrow and my main target is you bitch" Maria started trying her hair up,"So when morning come bitch we straight fighting"_

_**{Zooms out to the night lights of Chicago} **_

_**[The sun rising, {A very tall skyscraper} people walking by] **_

Maria got up and had on a white tank top with some black sweats, she put on her Nike View III's.

"HOUSE MEETING" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"Because of last night, Camilla I'm coming for that head" _

"I'm about to go home" Maria exclaimed as she finished tying her shoes.

All the girls were in the living room.

"So last night, you called me extra" Maria exclaimed as she stalked towards Camilla.

"Okay" Camilla exclaimed.

Déjà stood up and tried to intercept Maria.

"So come on Bitch" Maria told her as she waved her hand in a 'come here' motion.

"I'm not going to fight you" Camilla told her.

"Come on bitch" Maria exclaimed.

Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Because if you was with it, you would've swung by now" Maria told her.

"And I'm not swinging" Camilla exclaimed as she stood up.

"Then you a weak ass bitch" Maria told her.

"If I'm weak then don't keep fucking with me" Camilla told her as she waved her hand in Maria's direction.

"And I won't" Maria told her.

"Because a weak bitch would call another person weak" Camilla exclaimed.

"What's up bitch" Maria yelled as she tried to move around Déjà.

Déjà grabbed Maria and took her by the kitchen."CHILL OUT MARIA, Don't even entertain her"

Savannah, Milyn, and Hilary took Camilla over by the back patio.

_**Savannah- **"Especially after last night, there's no need for a fight to happen so early in the morning" Savannah gave a 'wtf' look,"Take a damn seat Maria and chill the fuck out"_

"Just breathe" Savannah told Camilla.

"That bitch ain't shit" Camilla exclaimed as she tried to move Savannah out of the way.

"But I bet you won't run it though" Maria exclaimed.

"Come on then, I'll show you better than I can tell you" Camilla exclaimed as she got away from Savannah, Milyn, and Hilary.

Maria ran towards Camilla, and decked her in the forehead, Camilla reached out and tried to sock Maria in the face. Maria threw out a punch and Camilla weaved it and body slammed herself and Maria to the ground. Camilla started punching Maria in her temple. Déjà grabbed Camilla and pulled her off of Maria, Maria grabbed Camilla by her neck and started punching her in her head. Camilla tried to punch over Déjà's arm, Maria started throwing punches left and right towards Camilla's head. Déjà pushed Camilla to one side, while also trying to grab Maria and take her away from Camilla. Savannah reached out and grabbed Camilla's arms. A security guard ran over and helped Maria up,"You thought I was playing, this ain't no damn game bitch" Maria exclaimed as she tried to walk towards Camilla, but she got grabbed by Déjà.

**_Déjà- _**_"This is to hectic right now," Déjà threw one of her arms up,"Camilla,**(Camilla being held back by Savannah)** You wrong for even calling Maria extra, and Maria,**(Maria being held back by **_**_Déjà) _**_You wrong for even attacking this girl like Damn can we ever get some peace." _

"Well so there'll be no more tension and things will be more clear, Hilary I want to trade rooms with you since nobody here wants to room with your dumb ass except for Camilla" Milyn exclaimed.

"That's fine with me,"Hilary told her, "Maybe Bieber can come to my room instead of your stank pussy"

"You sure right" Milyn told her.

_**Milyn- **"I'm not going to let this go, Hilary you're going down and hopefully you'll go home after this" _

Milyn walked into her room with Camilla and she grabbed all of her things and brought it to where Maria is,"Which bed does Hilary sleep on?" she asked.

Maria pointed to the bed next to hers.

Milyn dumped all of her things on the bed, and grabbed Hilary's things and threw them out of the room.

Hilary rolled her eyes, and she started picking up her things.

_**Hilary- **"This on-going fighting with Milyn is funny to me" Hilary started laughing,"She honestly believe I give a fuck about who the fuck she is" _

"It's nice that I don't have to room with fake ass bitches anymore" Hilary exclaimed.

"Who the fuck is fake yo" Maria exclaimed.

_**Maria- **"Today must be the day bitches are trying me, y'all want to push my buttons so I'm give you guys the reaction" _

Maria walked out of her room,"Who the fuck is fake?" she asked as she got in Hilary's face.

Hilary dropped her things on the floor,"What you want to do?"

Maria pushed Hilary back,"It's nothing"

Déjà grabbed Maria and dragged her back to the room.

**_Déjà- _**_"Because things aren't getting better, I decided to call a house meeting, just to let some of this tension be released" _

Déjà walked to Hilary,"So I'm calling a house meeting and I want you to be there for it" she told her.

Hilary nodded her head,"Okay, just let me put my things up and I'll be right there"

Déjà nodded her head.

Hilary went to her new room and threw her things on her bed.

All the girls were back in the living room but this time security guards were standing next to Camilla and Maria.

"Okay so I called this house meeting to discuss, you" Déjà exclaimed as she looked at Hilary,"For majority of this time you have been in more fights than anyone here, and I need to know how you feel because obviously no one is going to ask you until they're in your face ready to fight"

Hilary nodded her head.

"So I'm asking you, how are you feeling with all of us here?" Déjà asked her.

"I don't feel comfortable around two of you but the rest of you guys had put distance between us, and I don't know why?" Hilary exclaimed.

"Well I don't like you" Maria exclaimed.

_**Hilary- **"I'm not going to feed into bullshit I just want answers now, because I haven't done anything to these girls for all of them to hate me" _

"And why is that?" Hilary asked her.

"You attacked my bitch twice, then you fought Rebecca who hasn't been nothing but nice to you until last night" Maria explained.

"But you can't hate me for defending myself" Hilary told her.

"You wasn't defending shit" Maria yelled at her,"You purposely fought both of them girls last night"

"Okay I will admit that I did" Hilary told her, "But none of that had to do with you though!"

"It doesn't matter" Maria exclaimed as she sat up, "At the end of the day, I haven't like you since Day motherfucking 1, and I gave you a chance after all of that"

"I have nothing to say to you, other than one thing" Hilary exclaimed.

"That's fine with me" Maria told her.

"I really do think that you're self-centered and don't care for no one but yourself" Hilary told her.

"And I wonder, if your child thinks that his mom is fucked up for leaving his dad, after being married for four years." Maria exclaimed back.

_**Hilary-** "I'm shocked that Maria tells me this, you're going to sit here in my face and talk about my past marriage and my child in one sentence, now I have a problem with you and it'll never be resolved until I say so. Talk about me all you want to but don't bring my child into anything that you have against me" _

Hilary charged out of her seat and punched Maria in the head, the security guards grabbed Hilary and tried to pull her away from Maria. Hilary latched onto Maria's hair. Maria tried to punch Hilary but the other security guard grabbed her arms.

"She's pulling my hair" Maria exclaimed.

Hilary had let go and she was carried out of the room,"Don't you ever talk about my child again" she screamed.

"Fuck you and your child you dumb bitch" Maria exclaimed.

**_Déjà- _**_"This is so out of control, now even though things do feel lighter and I don't feel the tension it's time for me to make my moves on this girl because she's going to need it and I believe tonight will be the night" _

Outside, a van pulled up and Rebecca got out and she walked into the house.

_**Rebecca- **"I'm back from my little stay from the hotel and my head is more clear to run everything from last night through my head" Rebecca gave a sigh,"Hilary even if it pains me to do I owe an apology because I had no right to come at you, but hopefully she can come to terms and apologize to me for putting her hands on me first" _

Rebecca walked into her room and saw Milyn on Hilary's bed,"Where's Hilary?" she asked.

"She and I switched rooms" Milyn told her as she was painting her nails.

"But don't you think that was a little bit mean to do?" Rebecca asked her as she sat down on her bed.

"Not really," Milyn told her, "Don't get me wrong, The girl has went through enough, especially today after Maria talked about her child"

"Wait why did Maria talk about her child?" Rebecca asked.

"Hilary said how she felt towards Maria" Milyn told her.

_**Rebecca- **"It's kinda messed up because me and Maria shared a room with Hilary, and I feel like it's going to look fake on us or majorly me because I asked this girl to be our roommate, and we're treating her like a trash" _

_**{Shows outside, and goes to a pier **(Time fast forwards)[Clouds zooming by, the sun's rays dimming down, the sun setting and the moon rising](Time goes back to normal)**, Zooms in on the house} **_

The girls all decided to have night in.

Milyn was sitting down on her bed with her hair tied up.

_**Milyn**_

_"Since we're staying in tonight, I'm not going to be sent to a hotel or be held down, Hilary you little smart remarks are now going to get you an ass whooping so be ready" Milyn exclaimed as she looked at the camera with a murdering look, "Bitches want to cause petty drama and start with you for no reason, so if I'm about to go home it's going to be with a big ass bang" _

**_(Hilary walking in the hallway and she knocked on the confessional door) _**

_"Show time" Milyn whispered._

_Hilary walked into the confessional, Milyn reached out and snatched Hilary by her hair. __Hilary pulled Milyn's hair and started punching her in the face. __Milyn started punching and pulling hair, one of Milyn's punched landed in Hilary's eye. __Milyn start uppercutting into Hilary's face. __Hilary start covering up her head. A female producer and security guard ran to the confessional room. _

_"LET GO" The producer exclaimed. _

_The security guard had grabbed Milyn and held her by her arms. The producer stood in front of Milyn, Hilary started uppercutting Milyn in the face. Milyn grabbed Hilary's hair, and Hilary started punch Milyn in the head. The producer pulled Hilary and made her sit down, while the security guard took Milyn over near the door. _

_"That bitch hit me" Hilary exclaimed._

_"Bitch you want to fight?" Milyn asked._

_Hilary tied her hair back,"Come on then" she told her. _

_Milyn ran around the security guard and started to repeatedly punch Hilary in the face, Hilary tried to cover her face. Milyn grabbed Hilary by her hair and dragged her out of her seat and started punching her in the face._

_**Milyn** _

Hilary had walked out of the confessional with a bloodied face.

"Hilary please come here" The female producer requested.

_(Screen turns black and white **[Milyn punching Hilary repeatedly in the face][Hilary uppercutting Milyn in the face]**)_

Hilary turned around and she punched the producer in the face.

Another security guard came and grabbed Hilary and took her to the back patio.

"Y'all let that bitch touch me twice" Hilary screamed as she started struggling in the security guards arms.

"Bitch I'll beat your ass again" Milyn exclaimed as she tried to run after Hilary.

"You fucking jackrabbit ass bitch" Hilary, "Go suck Maria's dick hoe"

Maria jumped over the couch and tried to punch Hilary in the face.

Hilary stumbled over the security guard and tried to push Maria away from her.

Maria grabbed on to Hilary's hair.

Déjà grabbed on to Maria and tried to pull her away from Hilary.

Hilary was pulled away from Maria and had got taken outside.

A male producer had walked to Milyn,"So we're going to send you to a hotel for the time being and we'll let you know from there how are going to be handled" he told her.

Milyn nodded her head.

_**Milyn- **"I'm grateful for this chance to stay, luckily Hilary isn't here whenever I come back to my house" Milyn had little smirk on her face. _

The producer had walked outside where Hilary was sitting down at.

Hilary had looked up,"So I'm going to a hotel?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no you're going home" He told her.

"What why?" Hilary asked.

"You physically attacked one of the producers, and that violates your contract so we're going to escort you to the van, while we go and get your things" He explained to her.

_**Hilary- **"So I'm officially going home, you girls got what you wanted" Hilary started laughing,"Everything i did I wanted to do,**[****Hilary yanked Milyn by her arm and mushed her away][****Hilary grabbed Rebecca's hair and she yanked on it hard][Hilary dancing in the club] **It's been real unlike some of you girls" Hilary started laughing harder,"My friends who are invisible, I'll miss you guys a lot" _

Hilary stepped into the waiting van,"Goodbye BGC"

The van took off heading off to an airport.

* * *

><p><em> Next Episode: <strong>Guess We're Not Friends<strong>_


	8. Meet Shay

A girl with Ivory skin, her brunette hair reaching past her butt, she was wearing a Off-White Faux Wrap Belted Midi Dress with Off-White Strappy Gold Zipper Accent High Heel Sandals

"I'm here to change things, not fight nor act flip-floppy"

_**SHAY**_

_twenty**seven**_

**_MISSISSAUGA_**

_ontario_

"I'm Shay, and the one thing that I tell everyone is that to be around me you have survive my personality, attitude, and most importantly my mouth"

_**[Shay wearing a black slim dress, while sitting down next to a much mature looking woman,"Okay so this is my mom" and she showed a younger looking boy "And this my brother, Sean"] **_

"Coming on to this show, I'm expecting myself to just be more stronger than I am now, I don't believe nor condone violence but at the end of the my words will leave feeling like you got slapped"

_**[Shay and a young woman with tan skin were in the kitchen,"So this is my friends, Lucy, who may make a visit to the house" Lucy waved] **_

"I've never had to deal with jealousy because there's nothing to be jealous of, me by myself don't have time for insecurities" Shay started laughing.

_**[Pictures of Shay posing] **_

"One thing I want everyone to experience is me leaving for my modeling, but I want the other girls to experience it to"

_**[Shannon at a club doing a promotional campaign,"Are you guys having fun tonight?" she asked the crowd,"These guys behind with the cameras are with The Bad Girls Club, make some noise if they should pick me" the crowd started chanting Shay] **_

"Even if I'm not the fighting type don't take it as a sign of weakness, take it as a sign of growing up"


End file.
